


Don't Leave Me

by genovianprince



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background shiro/keith - Freeform, Fix It Fic, Fuck Canon, Lotor is not evil, Multi, Slow Burn, Tentacle Dick, Well - Freeform, also the fic begins lotura but will eventually grow to allurancelot, also this is NOT genocide victim blaming or anything like that, background hunk/pidge, because it is lmao, but as for solvingit, fuck s6 after episode 3 tbh, i PROMISE this story is not going to end like that, i've seen theories like that, it just takes time so i guess i should tag this, lotor is amazing screw canon, or at least up until partway through episode 4, romelle is not evil, that's what the rest of the chapters are for, there's something deeper going on and actually chapter one pretty much explains... a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: “Lotor is a monster, and has been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations!”Lotor’s heart stopped in his chest when he faced the new speaker: an Altean from the colony he’d founded so many thousands of years ago. His ears started ringing and he hardly heard the next words, muffled by the ringing in his ears. He felt dizzy, sick.In which Allura pauses for a moment and gives Lotor time to explain himself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't going to be updated as consistently as the other series fic I wrote, but I wanted to start publishing immediately. I will try to post each Saturday but there's no guarantee. I hope you guys enjoy, and please R&R :D

“Lotor is a monster, and has been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations!”   
  
Lotor’s heart stopped in his chest when he faced the new speaker: an Altean from the colony he’d founded so many thousands of years ago. His ears started ringing and he hardly heard the next words, muffled by the ringing in his ears. He felt dizzy, sick. He had no idea what Romelle had been saying to the team before he got back with Allura — he hadn’t even visited the colony in centuries, not since Sendak had found the Red Lion.   
  
“He’s a murderer, just like his father!” Pidge cut in, snapping Lotor out of his haze.   
  
“You know nothing about what you speak,” he said, mouth on autopilot as he scrambled for his thoughts, trying to figure out how to explain himself, to talk about what had happened — there was no way Romelle had the whole story, whatever she said.   
  
“What are they talking about?” Allura asked, sounding confused and hurt.   
  
His heart thumped in his chest, aching for her. “Allura, listen to me,” he began, “Please. The story is long, and I… I do have a lot to answer for, but please, just let me explain. Without attacking me partway through. There’s so much to say…”   
  
Shiro narrowed his eyes.   
  
Allura hesitated for a moment, turning to face Lotor. He looked back at her, expression open, soft, and pleading.   
  
“I don’t know what she’s said,” he murmured, nodding towards Romelle, “But I can guarantee she does not have the full story, especially not with the way the colony… Worshipped me.” He pursed his lips at the word “worshipped”.    
  
Allura stared at him, hands clenching into fists at her sides.   
  
“Why are you believing him?” Romelle cried out angrily.   
  
“Allura, come on, he’s a snake. We knew this from the beginning,” Lance growled, finger on the trigger.   
  
“Stop,” Allura said sharply, turning to glare at them all. “We  _ cannot _ let high emotions make our decisions for us. Lotor is right, we don’t have the full story. I don’t know what this Altean has told all of you, either. I think it best if we all sit down and talk first instead of shoot first. Let us not encourage more violence.”   
  
Romelle made a sound of disbelief. Keith’s eyes cut to her and he put his blade away, nodding to Krolia.   
  
“Okay, Allura. You’re right; Romelle, Krolia, and I wouldn’t have got the full story. Seeing the facility but no notes? No proof? Romelle, I believe that your brother came back. I believe that you saw him die, but… the timeline doesn’t add up, now that I think about it. You said this happened just a couple of weeks ago? Lotor has been with Voltron the whole time, ever since the incident at Naxzela. And that was months ago,” Keith said, glancing from Romelle to the rest of his team.   
  
Krolia lowered her gun and holstered it. “So… How do we go about this, then?”   
  
Lotor wisely kept his mouth shut, eyes on Allura.   
  
Lance huffed. “I say we —”   
  
“Lance, Pidge, put away your weapons,” Allura commanded, turning back to them. “Please. This is… something that needs us all to think critically instead of just acting out.”   
  
Lance stared at her for a few moments before he slowly lowered his gun and let his bayard shift to its standard form. “Okay, Princess.”   
  
Shiro rested his flesh hand on Pidge’s shoulder when she didn’t move. “Pidge… It’s going to be okay. Whatever’s happening, we’ll get to the bottom of it before jumping to conclusions. Doing that almost cost us too much too many times.”   
  
“I’m giving him a chance,” Allura said, watching Pidge, “I think it would be unfairly cruel of me to get him a second chance with the White Lion in Oriande and not one here and now. Even ever since he’s been able to access Oriande and all that it taught, he hasn’t dumped us aside, having gotten what he wanted. I think that’s a point in his favor. If the White Lion could listen to him, we can, too.”   
  
Sighing, Pidge stowed her bayard away unhappily.   
  
Hunk breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, guys, uh. Conference room? That should be a good place, right?” he suggested, fidgeting nervously. He didn’t want this to devolve into a fight. He genuinely liked Lotor, and if Keith, who’d seen the horrible place where Lotor was supposedly doing his work, had decided to give Lotor a chance, then damnit, he would too.   
  
“Good plan, Hunk,” Shiro said, starting the way to the conference room.   
  
Romelle gritted her teeth, but followed the rest of the team as they slowly filed out, Lotor somewhere in the middle. She’d have time to take him down. She hated him for taking away her whole family and countless others.    
  
Lotor sat down, feeling hurt as Allura sat in the seat next to him but remained stiff and far away. But he understood. To her right now, he probably  _ was _ a monster.  _ Guilty before proven innocent. _ He wished it weren’t the way.   
  
“You killed my brother,” Romelle accused again as they all sat down.   
  
Lotor blinked at her for a moment, surprised. “I… Well, now hold on a moment. May I start  _ my _ story from the beginning?” he asked, glancing around at everyone and holding back the instinct to shrink away from their cold glares.   
  
“Go ahead,” Allura said coolly.    
  
Taking a deep breath, Lotor began. “When I founded the second colony, I put down restrictions. No Altean under 250 years old. No Altean with children. After that, if they passed the scans on their quintessence, I took them aside and I explained explicitly what to expect from the experiment. I ensured everyone who went knew they might die and that it was perfectly fine if they chose not to go. I explained it  _ all _ . I wanted to do this as ethically as possible… I explained that we were researching a way to get into the rift to harvest concentrated quintessence naturally.   
  
“It would power  _ everything _ in the universe and give us a way to defeat Zarkon. An infinite battery. Clean energy to sustain us all without gassing out planets, forcing them to die because of peoples who would still try to use coal and other inefficient methods. The experiment was… harvesting the quintessence of the Alteans. It  _ came _ in concentrated form and I was using it to try and find my way into the rift while also sending it to places that desperately needed the power. Saving planets bit by bit.

“There were some Alteans that died in the first attempts…” He shuddered. “I made sure to inform their families so they could grieve, and I always came back with their ashes so they had  _ something _ . But for the most part they’ve still been living safely in their pods. I’d hoped that after we unlocked the quintessence field, I could restore them. But obviously, I have yet to try to bring them back, since we just finished unlocking the field.”   
  
“So why did you cover up that it was an experiment with the second colony bullshit anyway?” Lance asked, scowling at Lotor.   
  
“The last thing I needed was for everyone to panic. I couldn’t trust anyone not to frighten children with horrible stories, and I knew that there would be people who made it out to be worse than it really was. There were reasons for the harsh restrictions on who could even apply,” he replied.   
  
“But what of my brother?” Romelle demanded, “He had  _ no idea _ . He went all starry eyed, ready to serve you, and then he escaped and came to me. Telling me I was right about my doubts. And he died in my arms.”   
  
Lotor’s brow furrowed. “I… have not been able to visit the colony in a couple of centuries,” he admitted, “I placed Chancellor Hira in charge of keeping up appearances. Ever since Sendak found the Red Lion, I’ve been trying desperately to accelerate my plans outside the colony to finding Voltron and other smaller projects. Once the Galra Empire had  _ one _ Lion in their possession… It was only a matter of time before they found the others. And I could not allow Voltron to fall into Zarkon’s hands. I thought I could trust her…”   
  
Frowning, he looked at Romelle. “How old was your brother? I need to know how much  _ else _ she’s been doing wrong.”   
  
Romelle blinked, a little startled at being addressed so calmly. “I… Bandor was about 180. And I’m 185. It’s been mandatory testing for everyone over 150 since we were born. And… Our parents weren’t allowed to refuse to leave. They were taken away the moment they qualified, when we were still only 172 and 167. But… Our parents did tell us the policies used to be different. Like... exactly what you said.”   
  
Lotor felt like Kaltenecker had just kicked him directly in the solar plexus. His jaw dropped and he struggled to find words. “I… what?” he said faintly, “She’s been…That wasn’t supposed to be happening. That’s  _ far too young _ .”    
  
“How much is that in Human terms?” Shiro asked, glancing to Coran.   
  
“Well, the calculations are a little odd, but…” Coran pulled up his tablet and typed on the calculator. “Let’s see. It seems that Humans are considered full-grown by 20 or so? In Altean terms, that’s about 200. So that’s actually easy, a ten-to-one ratio. Galran terms are much harder. The conversion fluctuates heavily for the first few hundred years of life, interestingly enough — But, ah, I should probably let the discussion continue taking place.” He blushed slightly and put away his tablet, clearing his throat and looking to Lotor.   
  
“Romelle, do you know anything else about Hira’s policy changes? Or was that it?” Lotor asked.   
  
“I… No, that’s all I know. Except… We have footage. It wasn’t her saying it, it was  _ you _ ,” she suddenly recalled, anger surging up again as she glared at Lotor.   
  
In response, Lotor looked to Allura. “May I?” he asked, extending his hand to her. His skin started turning more brown than purple as he shapeshifted slowly.   
  
She hesitated a moment, but took it, seeing where he was going with it in an intuitive leap. “Yes, you may.”   
  
Lotor smiled sadly, took a deep breath, and shapeshifted fully, making himself look exactly like Allura. “Now, obviously, my voice doesn’t match up with the body I appear to be, but you can fake a video recording easily with a race of shapeshifters. If I could change the pitch of my voice easily, I could pretend to be Allura and record myself something that people would believe is her.”    
  
Everyone but Allura watched Lotor with slackened jaws as he shifted back to his normal self and reluctantly released Allura’s hand.   
  
“Okay, uh… So you’re implying that Hira used your body to pretend like you were still there and gave the new orders?” Hunk asked, biting his lip.   
  
“Not just implying. I gave her permission, to keep up the appearance of me returning to the colony on occasion so nobody would know anything was wrong. You can only shapeshift to look like someone specific with their permission. It’s been a sacred law since the beginning. And I gave it to her. Like a fool, I trusted her,” he said, snarling quietly at himself. “I’m so very sorry for your brother, Romelle. I… I wish I could have known sooner. I would have stopped her. This is…”   
  
He couldn’t find the words, still reeling from the revelation. Hira had dismantled everything he’d been working for. He didn’t even know what she’d need the quintessence for, what she was planning, or anything. All he knew now was Hira had very deliberately broken the rules he’d set down, but to what end? How many others on the council were in on it?   
  
Allura’s hand came to rest on Lotor’s shoulder and he looked in her eyes.   
  
“Lotor, we’ll get to the bottom of this, I swear it,” she whispered.    
  
“I’ve dedicated my whole life to preserving the Altean people and taking down my father,” he whispered back, “I never wanted anyone to die for the cause. There’s been too much death already. It’s not peaceful. It’s not  _ right _ .”   
  
“Voltron will help you. We’ll find out how deep her scheme runs and save  _ our _ people.”   
  
“Uh, excuse me, but this begs the question: Why did Lotor never tell us about an Altean colony in the  _ first _ place?” Pidge asked, glowering.   
  
Lotor raised a brow. “You didn't trust me before and you barely trust me now. With this new information coming to light about what Hira's been doing, do you really expect me to believe that if I had come clean sooner and we’d gone to visit, you wouldn't have taken their side and killed me anyway the second word about the second colony got out?”   
  
Pidge gaped for a moment, her teeth clacking as she clamped her jaw shut.    
  
“... You're right. We do have a history of acting on our emotions first,” Allura sighed.   
  
“But Lotor didn’t know about Hira’s machinations until just now either,” Shiro pointed out, narrowing his eyes at Lotor again. “So…”   
  
Lotor swallowed. “I… alright. I had personal, emotional reason for not telling. At first, I simply didn’t know  _ how _ to tell you. Especially as you began to slowly trust me. The longer I went without telling you, the worse I felt. But I still had no idea how to explain, especially since I knew the harvesting facility would come up. I didn’t want to destroy our alliance. And… As I started falling in love with Allura… I didn’t want to push her away,” he began, keeping his eyes on the wall ahead of him for several long moments. Then he looked back at Allura and smiled weakly. “You were the first person I ever knew to think I was attractive. To… fall in love with me. To want me for me, and not just pointlessly flirt because I was the prince or the hero and savior and god. And selfishly, I didn’t want to lose that because I didn’t know how to even bring up the colony. And the longer I went without telling, the harder it got, and the more it would all seem like I was lying… I wanted to avoid something like this confrontation. And I am so regretful for how this happened, Allura…”   
  
Allura squeezed his hand. “I can understand that. I don’t like it, but… I understand.” She sighed heavily. “So there are thousands of Alteans? Coran and I… we’re not alone?”   
  
Lotor shook his head. “No. And I’m so happy that I can finally share this with you. You deserved to know all along. I was just too much of a coward.”   
  
“You were brave in the face of… what you were facing,” Shiro piped up, turning red as his phrasing was less than ideal.   
  
Lance snickered.   
  
Romelle was quiet, and Lotor looked to her after several moments with a sorrowful expression.   
  
“I’m deeply sorry for the loss of your brother,” he said sincerely, “Did you happen to see if your parents were still in the pods?”   
  
“Yes, I did,” Romelle said softly, looking Lotor in the eye. The fight visibly left her.   
  
“I’m going to try everything I can possibly think of to restore them,” he murmured, “I wish I could do the same for Bandor. But I swear to you, we will all come up with a plan to confront Hira and stop her madness.”   
  
“....Thank you, Emperor Lotor.”   
  
“Please, just Lotor is fine. You’re already a part of our team, after all.” Lotor cracked a small smile.   
  
Romelle smiled hesitantly back. “So… why do you let everyone worship you, though? As a god?” she asked curiously, resting her chin in her hand.   
  
Lotor wrinkled his nose. “Believe me, I don’t like it,” he said, shaking his head, “I… wanted to be hailed as a hero. A saviour of sorts. Something  _ good _ instead of… All the things the entire universe has been telling me since I was born. Then the giant statues arrived, and people started calling me a messiah, and I asked them to stop — I didn’t want to be lifted so high above my people that I was untouchable, unattainable. That people could only revere me and not treat me like a person. That’s all I’ve ever looked for — for someone to treat me as a person. As me, and not just some prepared label they slapped on me. And I’d hoped to find it among the people I cared so desperately about, since the people that were supposed to care about me… didn’t. But no matter how many times I pleaded with them not to make me their god, the message didn’t stick. Probably because I couldn’t just be around as often as I wished to normalize my presence.”   
  
“Man… That makes a lot of depressing sense,” Lance pouted, “I was so sure you were the bad guy.”   
  
Lotor snorted. “Maybe in an alternate reality, Lance.”   
  
“Yeah, maybe you even get to punch him,” Pidge snickered.   
  
“Nah, I doubt there’s a reality where Lance gets the drop on Lotor like that,” Hunk added, elbowing Lance, “He couldn’t even be quiet during Monsters and Mana!”   
  
“Okay, okay, geez, harsh on my vibe,” Lance huffed, “But I’ll have you know, Pike is coming back and he’s gonna be even more awesome.”   
  
“Monsters and Mana?” Lotor asked, brow furrowed.   
  
Coran gasped dramatically. “You don’t know about Monsters and Mana?”   
  
“Even  _ I _ know about that game,” Romelle added.   
  
“Well, I’d suggest you show me — except I think we need to start plans on coming down on Hira,” Lotor said, a little sad to drag the team back down, but knowing they had to get this over with as soon as possible.   
  
“Lotor’s right. We can find time to play after we save the Alteans,” Shiro added.   
  
It took vargas, but at the end of it all, they had a solid plan and the team dispersed. Coran took Romelle to an extra bedroom for the night. In the morning, they had work to do.   
  
But first…   
  
“Allura?” Lotor called softly for her attention once they were alone, “I know today was… quite a bit. Shock after shock. But… there’s something I…” He stopped, struggling to find the words.   
  
Allura came over to him, taking his hands. “What is it?”   
  
Lotor sighed, smiling sadly as he looked at her. “I was wondering if… we were still okay. If we… are still courting each other, despite what happened. What I exposed of myself. I… As I said earlier, you’re the first person I’ve ever known to like me in that way for  _ me _ and not for my power,” he whispered, “I… can handle it if it’s a no. If we break up. But... please… don’t leave me?”   
  
“I didn’t plan on it,  _ migadye _ ,” Allura said, very deliberately using the Galran nickname, a name for a romantic soulmate, as it were. Not all Galra were bad, she knew, and she wanted to emphasize that Lotor didn’t have to reject his Galra half to embrace the Altean half.   
  
Lotor’s heart skipped a beat. “I… Thank you,  _ roshelleaux _ ,” he whispered, using the Altean name. It literally meant “right hand”, but had garnered a more of a “beloved” meaning. If Allura would embrace Galran culture for  _ him _ , he who denied it, he could easily embrace Altean for her. She made him feel like… it was okay to enjoy both parts of himself. And he loved her for it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hot mess, but I hope you enjoy the update, lol. Please R&R and I'll see you next Saturday! <3

After their sleep cycle, everyone prepared for a fight when they got over to the colony. Lotor had drawn enough samples while he and Allura were in the rift to start working a way to restore the drained Alteans immediately, and hopefully he’d find the fix quick. He had no idea to the extent of what she’d been doing to them.   
  
Thinking of what they’d experienced in the quintessence field as they ate breakfast, Lotor smiled softly at Allura. Ancients, but she was perfect. Beautifully flawed. No being was _truly_ perfect, of course, but Allura… came close. At least to Lotor.   
  
Allura glanced over at him, sensing his gaze, and blushed at his doe-eyed look.   
  
“Oh, so,” Lance suddenly chirped, grinning mischievously at Lotor, “I have an idea of what to say when we roll up to Hira and she sees you. Just for fun.”   
  
Lotor raised a brow. “I thought I made it clear last night I already had a speech prepared.”   
  
“Yeah, alright, but there’s nothing stopping you from saying eleven extra words before speeching. Please, for the love of all that is holy, say ‘surprise, bitch, bet you’d thought you’d seen the last of me’ when she looks at you and freaks out.”   
  
“It’s speaking, not speeching,” Keith commented, rolling his eyes.   
  
Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith. “Shouldn’t you be back at the BoM?” he grumbled.   
  
“My mom and I are part of this plan too,” Keith said, sighing. “Do you remember nothing?”   
  
“Oh for the love of —”   
  
“Stop it, guys,” Shiro interrupted, “I’m sure we all know the plan.”   
  
“Yeah, despite the fact that Hira’s totally gonna Scooby-Doo us and force us to go all the way down to plan W? I know the plan,” Lance said, doing his best not to appear huffy and failing somewhat.   
  
“Scooby-Doo?” Romelle asked, furrowing her brow.   
  
“It’s a television show from Earth,” Hunk explained, “In it, every time the Scooby-Doo gang made a plan, it failed because of unpredictable variables, but they always managed to save it somehow. I think if we’re gonna be the Scooby gang, we’ll be fine.”   
  
“Are we ready to go?” Lotor finally asked, nodding to Allura. She had to make the wormhole jump, after all.   
  
“Yes,” she replied, taking her place at the console. Coran saluted her from his place at the other control panel and she rested her hands on the pillars, jumping to the coordinates as soon as Coran gave the confirmation.   
  
“This planet… It looks uninhabitable,” Shiro said, furrowing his brow as he peered through the window.   
  
“That is rather the point,” Lotor said, “It’s a projection, to make it seem as if there’s nothing here. On the planet, I have a ship of sorts that distorts reality and gives the real planet its own pocket dimension where it’s still healthy and thriving.”   
  
“I was wondering how that worked,” Krolia commented, hand on her hip as she looked at Lotor, “How did you figure out the technology for that?”   
  
“With all due respect, Krolia? The Blades aren’t the only ones with access to scientific theory books,” Lotor drawled. “When you dedicate an insanely long life to learning something, you will inevitably succeed eventually.”   
  
“Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that,” Krolia said, shaking her head.   
  
They landed near the ship and trooped in — Lotor keyed in the access code at the door and stopped in the hall, looking up at the hole in the ceiling.    
  
“Well, I suppose I ought to be grateful this planet has no severe weather,” he snorted, hurrying long to the second door. Lotor tapped out coordinates and opened the door to a park-like area, with a sprawling city just on the edges.   
  
Allura gasped as she looked out over the field of flowers, removing her helmet. She inhaled deeply through her nose. “Juniberries… I thought they died with Altea.”   
  
“Some people took little pieces of Altea with them while they were visiting other places in the universe,” Romelle piped up as they began to walk along, “Potted juniberries and ritzo fruit bushes, pet cats and mice. Even some wild Altean animals and other plants that were in zoos and the like scattered throughout the universe. When Lotor came for the people, they took their things with them. Petrulius used to tell stories of his great-great-great… How many greats was it? Some many-greats grandmother of his named after the last princess of Altea.”   
  
She smiled a bit shyly at Allura. “So, that Allura. She spearheaded missions to save the animals trapped in zoos long before Lotor came around to take the Alteans here, to New Altea. And afterwards, too, once they had a place to go. It’s not perfectly like our original home, but I’ve heard it’s pretty close, from the people who pass down the stories.”   
  
After they’d passed down two streets, Lotor stopped. “The Councillor's Hall is here. They’re holding an open hall, just as I anticipated,” he murmured, glancing back at the group behind him. “Is everyone ready?”   
  
Lance glanced over Lotor’s shoulder, peering in the window of the building. “Dude, she’s up there looking like you already. Down to your armor and everything.”   
  
“Yes, I made her a copy to keep up the appearance. It does not matter. She may be imitating my body, but she doesn’t have my ten thousand years of experience in fighting,” Lotor said, gazing at the door.   
  
“Waaaiiiit, how do we know  _ you’re _ not the copy?” Lance suddenly accused, narrowing his eyes.   
  
“Really, Lance? This again?” Keith groaned, shaking his head. “We have the real Lotor.”   
  
Lance squinted at Lotor, pursing his lips, before nodding. “Okay, yeah, fine.”   
  
Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.   
  
“We’re ready, Lotor,” Allura said, steel glimmering in her eyes as she readied her bayard.   
  
Lotor nodded once and then threw open the doors of the hall, ignoring the cameras trained on him and the gasps from the crowd. He strode forward, smirking as he let himself enjoy the sudden panic on his own/Hira’s face.   
  
“Surprise, bitch. Bet you’d thought you’d seen the last of me,” he drawled.   
  
Distantly, he heard Lance’s delighted gasp.   
  
“What are you talk—I mean, what are you talking about? Who are you?” Hira-Lotor demanded, voice cracking under the sudden pressure.   
  
Lotor smirked cruelly. “You know who I am,  _ Chancellor Hira _ ,” he snapped as he stopped in front of the podium. “Un-shift at  _ once _ .”   
  
Hira-Lotor snarled, watching the paladins train their weapons on her — unfortunately for Lotor, they were on him, too. She grabbed Lotor and pulled him behind the stage curtain. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for them to start fighting and tumble back out, leaving the paladins uncertain as to who was who.   
  
“....Well, speaking of shit we couldn’t account for,” Lance muttered to Hunk.   
  
“Okay, I didn’t expect this to turn into one of those ‘no,  _ he’s _ the clone’ tropes, because you know that’s what’s about to happen,” Hunk muttered back as they converged on the fighting Lotors.   
  
The Alteans, thankfully, had the sense to be getting out of the way. Allura ignored their mutterings, catching stray whispers here and there. Many expressed shock about two Lotors, some muttered about the sacred laws regarding shapeshifting, and even one or two seemed to recognize who Allura was and pass it around.   
  
Keith grabbed at one Lotor and pulled his blade against Lotor’s neck. Lance copied him with the other Lotor, bayard shifting to its Altean broadsword form as he held it against Lotor’s neck.   
  
“Okay, I’m holding Lotor Two, and you’re holding Lotor One,” Lance decided, nodding at Keith. “So, uh… how do we determine who is Lotor and who is Hira?”   
  
“Now wait just a minute!” cried out one of the Alteans, coming forward, “What in the  _ hell _ is going on? Who are you? Romelle? Is that a  _ Galra _ ?”   
  
Romelle turned to address the crowd with a hard look on her face. “Chancellor Hira has been shifting herself to look like Emperor Lotor!” she said loudly, hoping that the cameras and mics were picking up on it. “She’s been doing horrible things behind all of our backs! I came with the Paladins of Voltron and the  _ real _ Lotor to stop her.”   
  
“Emperor? Wait, Voltron? Voltron has returned to the universe?” the Altean who’d stepped forward asked, face slack with shock.   
  
“Yes, Iona,” Romelle answered, “Voltron is back. There’s much to explain, but first we need Hira to reveal herself.”   
  
“As if she would,” Lotor One said coolly, baring his fangs at the other Lotor.    
  
Lotor Two rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond.   
  
“Actually, all I have to do is ask a very simple question,” Allura said, smirking as she stepped forward. “Is Oriande real? Lotor One?”   
  
“Of course not,” Lotor One answered immediately. “It’s a fairy tale.”   
  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” Allura said smugly. “The  _ real _ Lotor and I unlocked it a couple of months ago.”   
  
Lance released Lotor and smirked as Hira-Lotor’s eyes widened. Keith tightened his grip and pressed his blade closer to Hira-Lotor’s throat, drawing a small bit of blood.    
  
“Show yourself,” he growled lowly.   
  
Wilting slightly under the threat of all the weapons pointed at her, she slowly transformed back into her true self, scowling.   
  
“I  _ trusted _ you,” Lotor said furiously, “I trusted you to help me when I could no longer return home to seek Voltron and destroy my father once and for all.  _ Why _ ?”   
  
“You started the experiments,” Hira snarled, “I simply decided you were too cowardly to unlock the true power of quintessence. We are not meant to be locked away, deep in the universe in a pocket dimension!”   
  
“Would  _ somebody _ explain to us what we’ve all been missing?” Iona asked, frustration lacing her tone.   
  
Lotor turned to the crowd, eyes lingering on the cameras, and sighed, taking his place behind the podium. “People of New Altea. For the past couple of centuries, the Lotor that has been speaking as me has been Chancellor Hira. I trusted her to help keep the peace on New Altea while I could not return, needing to further my research into Voltron to find the Lions. My father, former Emperor Zarkon, had found the Red Lion. I had to act quickly and prevent Zarkon from finding the rest. Finally, recently, Voltron was re-formed. And these people are the Paladins.”   
  
He introduced everyone quickly. “And Krolia and Keith are members of the Blades of Marmora, you all remember who that group is. Princess Allura, the last Princess of Altea, has also returned to us, having been in cryo sleep in the Castle of Lions for the last 10,000 years.   
  
“Chancellor Hira took over the second colony project… And I have some things to admit about it,” he sighed, bowing his head briefly. “It began as an experiment. Many of you are old enough to remember the old regulations on who could go. I also made certain… That I explained the experiment to any and all who qualified. What was happening was… I was harvesting their quintessence.”   
  
Lotor paused as a gasp rippled through the crowd, swallowing heavily. “Everyone who came with me wanted to help me with it. Using the pure quintessence I harvested, I could cultivate a way to pass through the rift and harvest pure quintessence directly, with no harm to anyone. And attempt to restore those who nobly gave their life essence to help save the universe. And having unlimited pure quintessence at our disposal would have helped in the defeat of Zarkon. However, once I knew I knew I had to pursue Voltron, I asked Hira to stop the project but ensure that everyone still in the facility stayed alive so that once it was all over, I could try to restore them to their former selves.”   
  
“You’re a fool,” Hira snarled, “We could have been using that quintessence for greater ends. We could have defeated the Galra with enough of it!  _ I _ did what you weren’t willing to do. Our people are diplomats and explorers; we shouldn’t be locked away behind a screen you put up!”   
  
“I wasn’t willing to sacrifice the people I spent so much of my life  _ saving  _ to avoid genocide,” Lotor snapped, “And then you took my body and did that  _ anyway _ . To blame it on  _ me _ . And hail yourself as a hero.”   
  
“Our people deserve to be free!”   
  
“I agree, but the way you went about it was  _ not _ the way! I want to bring peace to the universe. Not more war. But now, as the Emperor of the Galra Empire, allied with those who were freed by Volton and the Coalition, peace is spreading. There are still Galra rebels who would fight against me, but with most of the universe and the Galra turned against those like Sendak and his ilk, we can turn the tide and change the course of universal history. I can now bring the Altean people out of hiding. I can stop the experiments and save as many of the Alteans still living as I can. I can’t… I can’t bring back anyone who died, regretfully.”   
  
Lotor paused, bowing his head again. “I never wanted anyone to die. But those who came to the lab while it was under  _ my  _ watch all came willingly and fully expecting what was going to happen. Chancellor Hira changed the rules when I could no longer return. I don’t know who on the council was with her on this—”   
  
“If I’m going down, I’m taking those bastards with me,” Hira spat, “It’s Jerobi and Teragon.”   
  
“Jail them!” cried someone from the crowd, and it swiftly turned into a chant. Several people grabbed onto Jerobi and Teragon to prevent them escaping   
  
Members of the Altean guard moved their way through the crowd and Lotor nodded to Keith, who released Hira and let the guards take her. They placed special handcuffs on her to keep her from shifting to escape and dragged her off as she ranted and raved, the cameras still rolling and catching every bit of her mental breakdown from everything she’d been working towards being ripped away in one fell swoop. Other members of the guard took Jerobi and Teragon, who went quietly.   
  
“Well… Who’s going to be the new Chancellor?” Iona asked, furrowing her brow. “Jerobi was supposed to be next to hold office until we could vote.”   
  
Lotor frowned, eyes sweeping over the crowd for the remaining council members. The next member in the lineup was something of an uncertainty — as of yet, New Altea hadn’t  _ needed _ the third in line for backup.   
  
“Mhaenal is supposed to be next, if I recall the constitution correctly,” Lotor finally said, nodding to himself as much as at Mhaenal.   
  
Mhaenal’s eyes widened as he stepped forward somewhat timidly, approaching the podium at Lotor’s beckoning. “Your highness? Er, isn’t there a proper procedure for instating me…?”   
  
“We’ll have to get to that later, seeing as how there is currently  _ no _ Chancellor,” Lotor said with a chuckle, “A quick overview of the oath should suffice until we can get a proper set up later. Do you, Mhaenal, son of Mhaettel, swear to stay true to the Altean people, follow our laws, yet change laws according to the changing society?”   
  
“I do so swear as Mhaenal, son of Mhattel,” Mhaenal answered, hand laid over his heart.    
  
“New Altea, welcome your temporary Chancellor Mhaenal, until such time we can arrange a proper vote,” Lotor said.   
  
A bit dazed by the sheer influx of information, the crowd clapped politely.   
  
“And now, I and the Paladins will go forth and restore as many Alteans as Hira took from us as we can. I’ll be back to answer more questions later, but it’s imperative that we try and restore them as quickly as we can. I know not what all former Chancellor Hira has done, but I want to save them.” With that, Lotor stepped away and strode out of the back doors, gesturing for the paladins to follow. Romelle glanced after them and shrugged at Keith and Krolia, staying put and deciding to answer as many questions as she could.   
  
Allura caught up to him quickly. “Did we take enough samples from the rift?” she asked, brow furrowed in concern.   
  
“I pray that we did. I don’t want to have to put anyone on a waiting list,” he replied quietly, “But we must act quickly.”   
  
“What did you need us for?” Lance asked, also catching up.   
  
“Once everyone is restored and out of the facility, I want the Lions of Voltron to destroy the accursed lab. The last thing we need is someone else using it to their own ends. Besides, the more hands we have working to reverse the effects, the better.”   
  
“Sooo how are we gonna get out of here now? That door that opened up in the park seems to, uh, you know? Not be there anymore?” Hunk pointed out as they approached their entry point.   
  
Lotor smiled, taking a small device from his pocket and flicking a switch. “The door will appear to us using this special frequency emitter. It essentially pulls the door from existence in the prime dimension to between dimensions, allowing us to walk the path out of the pocket one. At some point I hope to get the dimensions to swap the dead planet for the thriving one, so the Alteans don’t have to move again. It would take a tremendous effort, but thankfully… With the quintessence field finally open to us, we can do what we need.”   
  
As he spoke, the door slowly started forming before them and Lotor slid it open, gesturing everyone in before him and shutting it behind him.   
  
He paused as they all entered the castle, turning back to look at the paladins with a soft smile. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, “I do not… I fear what might have happened had you all not chosen to listen. And I will be grateful to my last breath.”   
  
“Of course,” Allura said, reaching out to squeeze Lotor’s hand.    
  
“Yeah, man,” Lance said, cracking a grin, “I mean, if it hadn’t been for Allura? I don’t know what I would have done. But, pft, I’m glad things turned out so well.”   
  
“We all are,” Shiro put in, smiling.   
  
“Speak for yourselves,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes, but grinning and elbowing Shiro, “No, really. I’m happy that we get to save Alteans. I mean, how fucking cool is that?”   
  
“Pretty cool,” Hunk said, snorting at Shiro’s expression, caught between amusement and clearly wanting to chastise Pidge for her language. “Now how about we actually get to saving them? Are the samples still on the Sincline ship?”   
  
Lotor nodded and they continued off on their mission.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I DID make this in time for it to still be Saturday..... barely, hah. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter than the first two, but it felt right to cut it here, so. Please R&R and have a good weekend <3

Arriving on the moon, Lotor gently landed the Sincline ship and stared at the lab building. Unease ran up his spine, paranoia rearing its ugly head. He half-expected everyone to turn on him once and for all the moment they saw what was happening inside, despite Lotor himself not knowing what they’d see after Hira had come in and tinkered.   
  
“Is everything alright, Lotor?” Allura’s concerned voice came over the comms.   
  
“Ah… I’m fine,” he sighed, standing up, “I’ll be out in a moment.” Putting on his helmet, he trotted out to meet the rest of them with the crate of quintessence vials.   
  
Alura reached out and squeezed his shoulder when Lotor approached. “We’re all quite aware that whatever’s happening in there  _ now _ isn’t your fault,” she murmured, trying to guess at what he might be feeling and trying to reassure him, “You may have started something I disagree with, but you did it right. Hira’s the one who perverted what you were trying to do.”   
  
“Yeah, man. I get the feeling we’re not gonna like what we see, though,” Lance said, shuddering.   
  
“I have the same feeling,” Lotor said grimly.    
  
Together, they marched forward and Lotor opened the lab, flicking on the lights with an easy command. He looked out over the sea of filled pods and gasped sharply — every single pod had an Altean, and they all looked to be in the same horrifying state of almost entirely drained.   
  
“It was  _ never _ supposed to go this far,” he whispered, striding to one of the pods and clearing the fog from it to stare inside. “Tannivh… I knew her when she was just a baby…”   
  
“Well, Lotor? What do you need us to do?” Shiro asked.   
  
Pulling himself out of his trance, Lotor shook his head slightly and eyed the paladins. “Pidge, Hunk, I need you two to come help me reverse the drainers. There’s six in total covering the facility. Lance, Shiro, guard the door. I don’t believe that Hira told us everything and there might be some former soldiers of mine that could come and attempt to pick up a shipment. Allura, once we reverse the draining process, I’ll need your help in adding the quintessence from the rift to the restoration pumps.”   
  
The Paladins split up to their separate tasks. Lotor pointed out where the drainers were to Pidge and Hunk, the three of them doing two while Shiro and Lance stayed on guard below. Allura plugged in the extra “quintessence batteries”, as Hunk called them.   
  
Lotor helped out, thought racing through his mind. Who knew what Hira had said to these people, looking like him? Would they turn on him? Should he hide? No, he had to face his mistakes head on. But he didn’t want to kill anymore Alteans, and he really didn’t want an all out fight.   
  
For a brief moment, a thought filtered in —  _ Maybe it would be better to let them kill me  _ — and he firmly shut the door on that thought and locked it away. He’d come too far and lived too long to let himself lose this close to achieving peace. He was on the cusp of finally getting everything his inordinately long life had led up to, all of his hopes and dreams and goals slowly tying together.   
  
He would  _ not _ let himself think these thoughts now.   
  
Lotor took a few deep breaths, steadying himself as they started flipping the switches. He watched as the Alteans, slowly but surely, started to heal, healthy shines returning to their skin, bodies filling out.  _ It was working! _   
  
One by one, the tubes detached and the pods opened, letting the Alteans stumble out. They confusedly talked amongst themselves for brief moments before they started to notice the presence of the Paladins and eventually Lotor.   
  
“Traitor!” called out one of the Alteans angrily — one who struck Lotor as far too young to be here, and his heart sank in his chest with the weight of what Hira had stolen from their people.   
  
“What are you talking about? We volunteered for this,” protested another — this one, Lotor knew. Oristina.   
  
“Please, my fellow Alteans,” Allura called out, “Give Lotor a chance to explain. What has happened here is… more complex than you would like to believe.”   
  
“... Princess Allura? The Last Princess?” Oristina asked, dumbfounded.   
  
Allura blushed. “Yes. The new Paladins of Voltron discovered me in cryosleep and awakened me, and we’ve been fighting the Galra ever since. Please, I’ll tell my story later. The more pressing matter is Lotor’s to speak of.”   
  
Curious, the crowd fell silent. And Lotor once more explained what had happened, with many interruptions, but he got through it. He didn’t go into the specifics of Romelle and Bandur — that would be too cruel, to announce his death while his parents were likely in the crowd. In the end, the people were angry at Hira’s betrayal of them all. The Paladins were introduced (there were questions about the color coding) and slowly they were herded into various Lions and taken down to the Castleship until they could be taken back to the pocket dimension.   
  
With relief, Lotor noted there were no dead bodies. With dread, he wondered what Hira would have done to those who died.   
  
“If the mother and father of Romelle and Bandur are present, please come with me,” Lotor called out as the Alteans milled about, waiting for their turns. The Lions could only fit so many at a time, after all.   
  
Eventually, Rothilion and Alea picked their way through the Alteans to Lotor, stress evident in their features.   
  
“Yes, my pr — my emperor?” Rothilion greeted, worry lacing his tone, “Has something happened to our children while we were…?”   
  
“I’m sure you noticed how I skipped a few details in my story,” Lotor said, sighing heavily, “But first, please, let me take you to my ship where you can sit down and I’ll escort you personally back to the Castle of Lions.”   
  
After they’d settled, Lotor continued, “Bandur was the one who escaped and came back. He warned Romelle, and Romelle was the one who met up with the agents Keith and Krolia. I’m extremely sorry to tell you that Bandur died.”   
  
Rothilion and Alea paled, clinging to each other.   
  
“Not my Bandur,” Alea whispered. “No…”   
  
Lotor nodded, keeping his head bowed. “I wish I could have saved him. Saved  _ everyone _ who perished while the person I trusted tore everything we worked for apart. But especially those like Bandur, too young… and those who didn’t know what they were in for.”   
  
A hand came gently down on his shoulder and he looked up again to see Alea.   
  
“It’s not your fault,” she whispered as tears streamed down her face, “You got the person responsible arrested.”   
  
Lotor didn’t really know what to say that, shocked by the way Alea could so easily forgive him after just learning of Bandur’s death, so he just nodded quietly. His eyes stung with sudden, unshed tears and he cleared his throat, blinking them back.   
  
“Thank you,” he finally decided on saying.   
“We’re not in the business of blaming someone for getting betrayed,” Rothilion added, “Our son…” He paused, swallowing as his voice quivered and tear fell. “He died doing something very brave. And he will be honored.”   
  
“He will be,” Lotor murmured, finally taking off.    
  
Escorting all the Alteans was time consuming, but rewarding as families reunited across the planet. Watching Romelle with her parents was bittersweet as they mourned the loss of Bandur.   
  
“I know what it’s like to lose a sibling,” Lance said quietly, nearly startling Lotor with his sudden appearance. “It fucking  _ sucks _ .”   
  
Lotor blinked, then carefully took Lance’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “I’m sorry you lost someone so close to you,” he murmured.   
  
Lance stiffened slightly at the casual affection, but relaxed almost immediately. He missed casual affection like this. Back home, he was always hugging or being hugged, casual and gentle affectionate touches being given out like candy on Halloween. But ever since he’d been launched into space, he’d felt so  _ touch-starved _ . Hunk was pretty good about friendly cuddles most of the time, but Lance didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, so he kept it to himself.   
  
Squeezing back, he replied, “Thanks. She was a pretty great sister. Her name was Ramira. We got into all kinds of crazy trouble together. She’s been gone for… what, three years? Four years? I don’t really know how long we’ve been in space anymore…” He sighed. “I miss my family. I have other siblings, too. Marco, Luis, and Veronica.”   
  
“You’ll go home one day. I’m sure of it,” Lotor assured, “The universe will still need Voltron once we finally take down Sendak and those that follow him, but I promise you, you will get a vacation.”   
  
Lance laughed softly shaking his head. “That sounds pretty good. Thanks, man. Really. I’m glad you turned out to be okay after all.” He paused, swallowing. “I’m… I mean… I’m sorry for how we reacted at first.”   
  
“You had every right to distrust me after Romelle showed up,” Lotor said, sighing.   
  
“Yeah, but we probably coulda handled it better. And…” Lance sputtered his lips. “I’m glad it didn’t go down even worse. Thanks to Allura. She’s pretty great, huh?”   
  
“Definitely.” Lotor smiled softly as he turned his gaze to Allura, watching her and Coran talk to the Alteans and revel in being not alone anymore.   
  
Ancients, but he loved her. And glancing at Lance… he could see the other man did, too. That definitely gave him something to think about.   
  
Squeezing Lance’s hand one more time, Lotor released him. “Come on. I’m sure you’re eager to meet other Alteans. And maybe now that I’ll be able to be here much more often, and with Voltron, perhaps we can finally eradicate the worshipping nonsense. I’d quite like to quit the job of being a god. Emperor is already more than enough.”   
  
Lance snorted. “Yeah, I guess it’s tough to be a god,” he quipped, despite knowing that Lotor wouldn’t get the reference. When Lotor simply nodded seriously, he burst into laughter and darted off to socialize, leaving Lotor baffled.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. Managed to finish this chapter in time! And there's SMUT! Enjoy your weekend, please R&R <3

After a few days of cleaning up the political mess former Chancellor Hira had left behind, Lotor began to collect more pure quintessence from the rift. They’d need a large amount of the battery power to be able to swap the barren planet and the thriving planet from their dimensions. Once the barren planet was shoved into the pocket dimension, Lotor would destroy the pocket dimension to prevent any adverse effects from the swap.   
  
Preparing the Altean people for it, at least, was easy enough. Keeping up with what was happening in the Empire with his long absence was tough. More and more people were pledging allegiance to him, which he appreciated, but yet more were being attacked by Sendak and either agreeing to be in his ranks, being forced into them, or getting murdered. The Paladins went out to defend as many as they could while Lotor, Keith, and Krolia stayed with the Alteans and got them ready for the swap. Forces of the Coalition also came to aid in building shields to protect New Altea   
  
It was going to be extremely dangerous, but worth it to finally get the Altean people back among the universe. Hira had been right — the Alteans didn’t deserve to live locked away now that the universe was fairly calm, if not perfect. Her methods and intentions had been reprehensible, but she’d had the right reasoning, though Lotor was loathe to admit it. He despised sharing any sorts of traits with people like that.   
  
While gathering the quintessence, he recorded himself explaining yet again the situation that had occurred with the Alteans, releasing a statement about their hidden existence and revealing them to the universe once again. They were to be welcomed. Anyone caught attacking them would be punished, either by Lotor’s hands or Voltron’s hands.   
  
He didn't send the recording out into the universe just yet, though. First, he needed to actually get the Alteans in place. So far, the few of the Coalition involved had been able to keep their mouths shut while building fresh shielding and weaponry technology on the planet to protect it, for which Lotor was grateful. He waited until the last project was finished and thanked every deity he knew that this whole mess had only taken a week. It was a long time to go without being able to do things outside the Alteans himself, but short enough that nothing too major happened while he was gone on this project.   
  
Finally, he he slipped into the ship that he had on the barren planet, preparing everything for the swap. Voltron and the Castle of Lions were on this side, with some members of the Coalition and BoM on the side with the Alteans. All they needed to do was wait while Lotor activated everything.   
  
Just before he flipped the last switch, he took a deep, relaxing breath. He could do this. He'd learned much in Oriande, he and Allura both had agreed based on their research on how to do this. He was so close to finally accomplishing yet another big thing he'd only dreamed of happening, and yet within this last year, he'd been able to do so much. All thanks to Voltron.   
  
He smiled and flipped the switch before anyone could get to asking awkward questions. This was a big moment for him. For  _ everyone _ .    
  
There was the whine of everything whirring to life and then an explosive sound, a concussive wave that sent Lotor right on his ass as the planet shuddered.  _ Quiznak! Shitting quiznakking monkey-fuck! _ he cursed in his head vaguely remembering the Blue/Red Paladin Lance saying something along those lines before as he scrambled to his feet. His ears rang (ancients but that happened a lot lately) and he grappled at the comms.   
  
"Hello, come in Castle of Lions, is everyone alright?" he said into the comm, praying he got a response.   
  
"Hello, Lotor, Coran from the Castle," came the crackly voice, and Lotor heaved a sigh of relief, "Are you alright? That was quite a shake!"   
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. How are the Alteans? Did the swap work?" he asked, taking deep breaths to re-center himself.   
  
Allura's voice crackled through next. "Yes,  _ migadye _ , it did. It worked. They're here," she said, giddiness in her tone. "They've already patched through on comms to say they're fine, just felt like a mild earthquake is all."   
  
"Mild? What the  _ quiznak _ ? If that was  _ mild _ I'd  _ hate _ to see what a severe one is," Lance squawked, making Lotor laugh.   
  
"Well, as long as everyone is okay. In that case, I'm setting the timer to implode the pocket dimension and stepping through to New Altea in just a few ticks. There shouldn't be any affects on that side when this place goes down. Still, get ready," he warned, "Goodbye for now."   
  
"See you soon, Lotor," Allura chirped, and Lotor cut the comms, setting up the bomb that would destroy the pocket dimension.    
  
He started the timer, set for a single dobosh, and slipped through the dimensional door to come back to New Altea.   
  
Romelle surprised him by waiting for him where the door would appear with a smile on her face. He raised a brow as he stepped out, the closing and disappearing for what would be the last time.   
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, "For everything. I'm sorry for what I said about you before. About calling you a monster."   
  
"Romelle, I don't blame you. You were tricked by Hira... We all were," he sighed, "It's okay what you said under your circumstances, but I appreciate the apology nonetheless." After all, it wasn't often that someone  _ did _ apologize for the horrible things they said, either to his face or behind his back. He was used to the awful things. The kind treatment, not so much.   
  
Romelle looked at him for a moment before she squeezed him in a brief hug, shocking him further. He barely had a second to hug back before he pulled away.   
  
"Tell anyone that happened and I'm kicking your ass," she said dryly.   
  
"What happened?" he said smoothly, winking at her.   
  
She laughed. "Princess Allura is one lucky lady, Emperor Lotor. And you are lucky to have her."   
  
"Trust me, I know. She's...  _ wonderful _ . I don't know that I did anything to deserve her, but she makes me so incredibly happy, I... I'm glad I can provide her with the same happiness. She deserves to have that happiness," he replied, smiling, "If she thinks I am good at it, then... I'm very happy with that."   
  
Romelle hummed, looking at him shrewdly. "You know, I noticed that one Paladin... He wears the blue armor, but pilots the Red Lion? Lance? He looks at Allura the same way you do."   
  
"Yes, I have noticed as well, but Allura hasn't said anything to me if she knows. But one would also think she would mention if she desired a third in our relationship, or would at least be amenable to having one. I know  _ most _ Alteans are polyamorous, but that doesn't necessarily mean all of them are. We do have proof of monogamy as well," he pointed out, "Unless she expects me to assume that she is, in which case..." He shrugged.   
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd ask her. Before a rash decision gets made," she advised, "When I was in school, I dated a couple of boys at the same time and they decided to get jealous of each other because neither of them believed me when I said I was focusing on my studies for a week instead of going on dates with either of them. Then they brawled and caused such a ruckus I broke up with both of them. Talking is pretty important and I doubt Allura would want for you and Lance to fight, no matter who instigates it. Or if he does something else. I don't pretend to know the guy."   
  
Lotor sighed. "Is there a reason you're giving me a lecture on relationship advice  _ now _ ?" he asked somewhat tiredly, "Not that I don't appreciate it, because I  _ will _ talk to her... But..."   
  
"Because now you all are about to go leave and do more save-the-universing. And I doubted I was going to get another chance to say this," she said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"How dare you show such disrespect to the emperor," he joked, "I should have your head for this, Romelle."   
  
"You wouldn't," she snorted, "I know better than that now. Stop kidding around and go get your girl  _ and _ your man."   
  
Lotor snorted back. "Yes, my liege," he said sarcastically, bowing.   
  
She bowed back and snickered. “Good luck, Lotor.”   
  
“Thank you, Romelle,” he said, waving slightly as he left the area for his smaller Sincline ship.   
  
The first thing Lotor did after landing back on the Castle of Lions was go find Allura. He had some things he needed to talk to her about, obviously. He wanted to avoid some sort of stand-off with Lance — he didn't  _ think _ anything would happen, but getting ahead of this would be a good idea. Lance did seem more mature than Lotor had originally thought, but he wasn't going to take any chances.   
  
"Well, according to my scans, the pocket was destroyed successfully and with no side effects on New Altea," Coran said with a grin as Lotor entered the bridge.   
  
"Splendid. Thank you, Coran. Where is everyone else? I didn't see Voltron or the Lions out there as I piloted up," he commented.   
  
"Oh, they all went down to the planet to celebrate — well, except Allura, she said she wanted to talk to you. She's waiting in her room." Coran gave Lotor a piercing look. "You treat the princess correctly, do you hear me? Don't you dare hurt her. I understand you two are dating now, and I don't disapprove... I'm happy you make her happy. But should you hurt her, emperor or not, you will regret it."   
  
Lotor nodded. "I have no intentions of hurting her, Coran. She is... the light of my life," he said softly, "I love her. And I never want to see her hurt."

Cora grinned. "Well then! Welcome to the family, son," he said, resting a hand on Lotor's shoulder. "I wish you both many years of happiness."

_Son?_ He blinked, swallowing back against the sudden lump in his throat. "I... Thank you, Coran. That... means a lot to me. Perhaps more than you know."

Coran's smile turned sad. "I knew Zarkon from before, you know. And you hear rumors easily when you've been around the universe, fighting with Voltron and interacting with the people. The things I heard he did to you, I... You deserve someone a lot better that you could consider, perhaps, fatherly. Or at least a group of people to call family. Voltron _is_ a family, after all."

Lotor only didn't tear up through sheer, ironclad will. "Coran, you make a great father. I sincerely appreciate you calling me your family. Your son. I... I would love to call you family as well. It's a much better family than I ever thought I could have."

Coran had no qualms about letting his tears flow, pulling Lotor into a hug. "I'm glad I can provide that for you," he said, voice cracking as he cried.

Lotor hugged him back, allowing himself to cry, as well, but just a little. A few tears, a couple of sobs. Not much. But enough to let Coran know he was overwhelmed, too. He'd never expected to find a family that liked him, that wanted him. But here he was, with someone he could come to like a father if he wanted, a wonderful partner, and great friends in Voltron. He had no idea what he'd done to ever deserve something this. He'd only ever anticipated having his generals as friends and doing his best to rule the universe with peace. Never having someone to love, or anyone truly close to him. 

Yet now... he had things he'd only dreamed of having.

Coran pulled back after a few moments, wiping at his eyes. "Well, I really need to get to checking some of the Castle's operations systems. I heard from Pidge the laundry chutes haven't been quite working correctly; apparently some of her — well, it's a private issue so I shan't say more. Either way, you should go ahead to Allura, I'm sure she wouldn't like to be kept waiting."

Lotor cleared his throat, wiping away his own tears. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Coran. I'll see you later," he said with a little wave as he walked away.

"Later, my boy!" Coran called after him, scurrying away to fix the laundry system.   
  
Lotor walked to Allura's room with long, purposeful strides, eager to get this talk over while he was still feeling brave enough to handle it. He knocked softly on her door when he reached it, forcing himself not to chicken out. He had to talk to her. And she had something to say to him. Perhaps it was about the same subject... Lance. He'd know in a moment.   
  
Allura opened the door and smiled softly at him, stretching up on her toes to give him a soft kiss. "Hey," she greeted quietly, giggling a bit at Lotor's slightly dazed look. "Are you going to be surprised every  time I kiss you?"   
  
"Maybe only for the first year or two," he said smoothly, stepping inside and taking a seat on the chair at Allura's desk.    
  
She sat down on the edge of her bed with a soft sigh. "I wanted to talk to you about Lance."   
  
"Ah, I wanted to discuss him as well. I want to say, first, that if you are polyamorous, I am as well, and if you like him back the way he likes you, I'd be happy to see you two date," Lotor said, wanting to get that out in the air as quickly as possible.   
  
Allura blinked at him. "Oh! Well... I suppose... Hah, half the things I wanted to say aren't even relevant anymore," she said with a soft laugh, "I guess that means you noticed Lance's... interest in me. I... I've always known he was, but the mice have told me that the way he likes me has changed since our first meeting. He used to be quite childish about it, but... He's since matured, you know? I thought he'd  _ stopped _ . After he grew up a little, I mean. But now I know that... his feelings simply changed. They're deeper. He actually likes me, and I... Am not quite sure how to feel about that."   
  
Lotor reached over and grasped Allura's hands, squeezing them gently. " _ Roshelleaux,  _ it's okay to not know how you feel. This is a very big decision, and it's okay to take a few days to think about it. It's not to be taken lightly."   
  
Allura smiled, lifting their entwined hands to press a kiss to the back of one of Lotor's. "You're sweet. I'm very happy to be in love with you," she murmured.   
  
Lotor blinked, realizing that this was the first time either of them had actually said those words aloud to each other. Sure, they’d been using the  _ soulmate _ words for each other, but… Hearing specifically that she loved him was nice. He felt a warm glow about it and nearly teared up in joy. "I'm happy to be in love with you as well," he whispered in awe.   
  
Allura smiled, blushing slightly. "Good. If you weren't happy... Well, I don't know what I would do."   
  
"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't happy either," Lotor admitted, "But I'm very glad to know I do make you happy. You are an amazing woman, and I'd hate to lose you."   
  
Allura beamed. "And you're an amazing man," she said fondly, "So... Should we tell Lance we know? Or..." She sighed. "I just don't know what to do about him. He's sweet, and funny, and kind... I think I like him, too."   
  
Lotor hummed in thought. "I find him.... interesting, myself," he said, unsure about how he felt and not wanting to analyze it too closely when Allura needed him, "I think he's a good man. We're more friendly with each other recently, which is good. If you do decide to pursue him, at least you wouldn't have to worry too much about us fighting."   
  
Allura laughed. "Well, my love, that's good to hear. I think... I think I might ask him. I have to figure out how he feels about polyamory first..." She sighed. "I hope he's alright with it."   
  
"As do I." Lotor squeezed her hands again. "You deserve all the happiness in the world. As I said, I love you. And I want your life to be happy."   
  
"You deserve happiness too, Lotor," she whispered, pulling him from the chair, "In fact..." she bit her lip, giving him an alluring look. "I think I'm in the mood for a little  _ special _ happiness."   
  
Lotor let her tug him into her lap, straddling her and grinning. "Oh? Well, I'd be only too happy to oblige my princess," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Anything specific you want from me, my darling? I live only to serve you, of course."   
  
Allura laughed softly, releasing his hands to twist hers in his hair. "Shouldn't this be the other way around? You technically outrank me," she pointed out.   
  
"Oh, but what if I like it this way? Maybe you  _ should _ be above me," he suggested with a sly grin. He gently pushed her down on the bed and then rolled them over, only then realizing he was still in his armor.   
  
She grinned down at him from her new position. "I think we might have a little trouble with all that you're wearing, darling," she teased, sliding off him and pulling him into a sitting position.   
  
He blushed a bright pink and cleared his throat. "Yes, of course, I... Do you want me to get undressed, Princess?" he asked softly, enjoying the thought of letting Allura boss him around. More than he thought he might enjoy it, he realized, as his cock throbbed, sliding from its sheath.   
  
Allura paused for a moment, looking at him and gauging the situation before nodding firmly. "Yes. Stand up, Consort," she said as she played into the game Lotor was getting at. "Show me your body."   
  
Lotor shivered, making short work of undoing his armor and letting it fall to the ground. After his armor came the undersuit and then he was standing naked before Allura, cock already out, standing slick and proudly erect. "Is this good, my Princess?" he asked, pupils blown wide with lust.   
  
Allura looked him up and down, causing him to shiver, and smiled. "Very good, Consort Lotor. Very good. You look gorgeous." She reached out and gently toyed with the tip of his cock. The thing had a mind of its own, the tentacle trying to wrap around Allura's hand. She pulled her hand away and leveled a glare at Lotor.   
  
"I'm sorry, Princess," he murmured, blushing again, "I have little control over it."   
  
"Yes, well. Too bad, really," she mused, "Ah, it doesn't matter. Lay back on the bed, legs closed, so I can sit on you."   
  
Lotor's eyes widened a fraction, but he nodded. "Of course, my Princess." He laid on the bed once more, watching as she shimmied her underwear off, keeping her dress on. "Princess?"   
  
Allura grinned. "Well, I have a party to attend very soon," she said, making her voice sound a bit more posh on purpose, "I'm already ready and I can't hardly try to get dressed again in time to make it back."   
  
_ Quiznak _ . Ancients, but this was hot. Lotor gazed at her though half-lidded eyes. "That makes sense," he agreed.   
  
She grinned wider and slipped her arms out of her dress, letting the top come down below her breasts and pool around her midriff. "Don't worry, though. You can still touch these," she whispered sultrily as she hiked up her skirt and straddled Lotor's hips. She didn't slide down on his cock just yet, enjoying the feeling of it desperately trying to reach her for a moment.   
  
Lotor reached up, taking advantage of the permission, and slid his hands over her breasts with a soft groan. They were so soft. "Princess, you have the most perfect pair of breasts I've ever seen," he said as he squeezed them gently and toyed with them.   
  
She grinned, grabbing his cock and holding her skirt up with one hand. "Oh? Well, that's quite the compliment," she murmured. After another moment, she slowly started to lower herself on his cock, holding it in place so she could get the angle right. The tip of it continued to writhe, desperately seeking Allura’s tight wet heat as her slick dripped from her hole, until finally she managed to wrangle it in. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly as she dropped down in swift movement, taking him all in one go.   
  
Lotor gasped, hips unconsciously thrusting up into her heat. His hands fell to her hips and Allura opened her eyes to smirk at him.   
  
“Hold still, my sweet Consort,” she cooed, “Or else I don’t think I’ll allow you to cum.” She started to ride up and slam back down, bouncing on his cock at a rapid pace that made him gasp and tremble and moan like a — well, like a consort.   
  
He continued to let his hands roam her body, the silk dress under his hands and the soft skin where she’d twisted the dress out of the way. She leaned down as she kept slamming her hips into his, moaning with each breath, and kissed him harshly, nipping at his lips.   
  
“I love the way your cock curls just right inside me,” she whispered between moans, “the way it find just the perfect spot to pulse against and —  _ oh! _ ” She moaned louder, coming down on his cock just a few more times before she keened and came, biting down gently on Lotor’s ear.   
  
Lotor choked on his moan as he came as well, trembling beneath her. “Oh, Princess…”   
  
She giggled a little, slowly lifting off him and kissing his cheek. “That was fun. I think I like having you for a consort,” she teased. She pulled her dress back into proper position and went to the bathroom to clean up.    
  
Lotor followed after a moment, cleaning up his cock before it slithered back into its sheath. He detested how messy it was, leaking cum from so many orifices, but he didn’t mind so much when Allura clearly enjoyed it.   
  
“I like being messy,” she’d said with a blush when they’d fucked while in the rift. Ancestors, but everything had been so heightened then. He wanted to do it there again.   
  
“So, after my pretty little consort gets dressed,” Allura began with a teasing grin, “How do you feel about heading planet-side to go join the party?”   
  
“Well, first I have to send the transmission about the Alteans, but yes, then we can all go. Including poor Coran. He’s been waiting on us,” he said, face pinkening.   
  
“...Oops.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I'd try to update every Saturday, and it's been a couple weeks since the last update. I'm sorry. I've been busy trying to get a second job while about to go full time into college so I can try to pay for it, so my time is going to be even more limited. I will do my utmost to get a chapter out every two weeks though, in between all of my bang fics <3 I appreciate all my readers and I hope this slightly longer chapter with some smut makes up for it. Please R&R and I hope you all had good weekends!

Lotor didn't let himself partake in too much alcohol, needing to have a clear head for the evening in case something happened. The Paladins were also restricted to non-alcoholic beverages. If Voltron wound up being needed to protect the Alteans in case of an attack, they needed to be ready. None of them necessarily anticipated one so soon after the transmission of their existence was sent out, but it was better to be ready than not.  
  
Thankfully, nothing happened and the party went way until the wee hours of the morning.  Exhausted, Lotor made his way through the castle and headed to his room. He and Allura often slept together, but they still had their own spaces for when they needed it. And he felt as though he needed it tonight.  
  
He knew he wouldn't sleep, despite having fun at the party and actually having a real chance to get to know more Alteans on a personal level (or at the least try to destroy the illusion of being a god). Too many things crowded his mind, worries and fears that he managed to push away during the party, but that now resurfaced.  
  
Curling up in the bed, he shut his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to put the fears to rest. Fears about Haggar, his generals, the Druids, Sendak and his followers... Questions without answers. They all stabbed deep, especially since all he wanted was to protect the race of people he actually felt kin to. The Galra had never felt like his family. He'd been hard-pressed to relate to any of them. At least, the ones that had been under Zarkon's command. Some of the Blades were actually quite nice, even if they didn't like to trust him. The Galra he commanded these days  were actually climbing aboard the peace ship, so to speak, and he was proud of them. He liked it. Liked _them_.  
  
Lotor had never thought he could find a place to belong to in his whole life, and slowly, it seemed like he was managing to integrate both his Altean and Galran heritages together. Even if they remained distinctly separate, having them be allies was a dream he never though he could achieve. And starting to like his own Galran ancestry was new and _strange,_ but he liked it. He liked being able to.... well, at least try to accept both halves of himself. To love all of himself.   
  
He didn't think he'd ever be entirely over what being half-Galra did to him, however. He'd always been wrenched between his two halves and it surely left deep scars he'd never fully recover from. Seeing the possibility of the Galra and Alteans ally themselves together once again built up a hope that Lotor couldn't quite make himself be cynical about. He wanted this to be true so desperately, and that it looked like it could come true? He just didn't have it in him to tell himself it was unlikely anymore.   
  
As his thoughts drifted from the negative to the positive, he finally managed to fall asleep. He got about four hours before his natural clock woke him up and he yawned, stretched, and crawled out of bed to get ready for the day.  
  
He decided to talk to Lance with Allura after they'd had breakfast. There was usually some time between breakfast and training for everyone to get some tasks begun for the day.  
  
Breakfast was short and sweet, and as they gathered their dishes to put in the washer, Lotor took Allura's hand.  
  
"Perhaps now is a good time?" he murmured, raising a brow slightly in emphasis.  
  
Allura pursed her lips, looking a little distressed, but nodded. "Yes, I think now is good. Best to talk to him sooner rather than later," she agreed.  
  
Lotor squeezed her hand and let it go, focusing on getting the dishes put away so Coran could focus on maintenance instead of cleaning up after everyone. Allura trotted off and took Lance to one of the lounge rooms with a few quiet words.  
  
Lotor followed after just another minute, entering the room silently.  
  
"Oh, hey Lotor," Lance said with a bit of a smile from his spot on the couch by Allura, "Allura was just saying you guys wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Lotor nodded, sitting on Lance’s other side. “Indeed. It’s quite important.”  
  
“I’ll take the lead,” Allura said, reaching out and taking Lance’s hand to squeeze it, “Lance, Lotor and I are both polyamorous. That is, we both don’t mind having more than one partner.”  
  
“O...kay,” Lance said slowly, furrowing his brow as he looked at her, “I get it. We had that on Earth, but it’s not very popular, so I know what you’re saying. And that’s, like, fine with me?”  
  
“Okay, good.” Allura exhaled slowly. “So, the thing is, we both know about how you look at me. I can see that you genuinely love me and your interest isn’t superficial like when we first met. And… I’ve grown to care deeply for you, and I would enjoy taking you out on a date and having you as another romantic partner.”  
  
Lance’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he gaped at Allura, looking back and forth between her and Lotor. “But I — wha — bluh?” he stammered, flailing his hands in frantic gesturing between the two.   
  
Lotor covered his mouth to hide his sudden smile behind a cough.  
  
“So, you, you’re okay with it? Both of you? If I dated Allura?” he finally managed to ask coherently.  
  
“Well, as I’m asking you out, I’d hope to be okay with it,” Allura said with a small laugh.  
  
“Allura and I discussed it yesterday,” Lotor offered, “I want to see her happy above all. And i would not mind getting to know you better, either. Perhaps not as a romantic couple, but it would be good for us to be on better terms.”  
  
Lance rubbed his eyes and blinked. “Okay, so, this is _real_. This is actually happening. I’m… _wow_. Okay. I… Can I think about for a couple of days? This is… kinda overwhelming right now,” he said, feeling lame. But he need some time to think about it and assess the situation and how he felt about it. He didn’t want to just jump in and then ruin things.  
  
Like Lotor had said… above all, he just wanted Allura to be happy. Ruining this for her would be the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
“Of course, Lance. It is quite a serious decision. I wouldn’t expect you to say yes or no right away,” Allura assured him.  
  
“Alright. Cool. Cool cool cool,” Lance said, bouncing his leg for a moment before standing up. “Yeah, so, I’m gonna go train or something for a bit and then, yeah, stuff and things. See ya!” He gave them a two fingered salute and hurried out of the room.  
  
Allura scooted over and curled into Lotor’s side with a soft sigh. “I hope he says yes.”  
  
“As do I,” Lotor murmured, carding his fingers through Allura’s hair.  
  
*****  
  
Lance wandered around the castle in a daze, completely stunned by the turn of events. He’d never expected something like _that_ to happen to him. He’d resigned himself to Lotor and Allura being all happy lovey-dovey together and trying to move on, but then Allura had come in and said she wanted to date him _too_? That was trippy as all hell for him. He didn’t know how to handle it, really, and as he wandered, he searched for someone to talk to.  
  
He _really_ wanted to talk to Hunk, but he was probably hanging out with Pidge (and if Hunk was lucky, finally making out with her, damn). He wasn’t in the mood to talk about this when they’d probably just resort to teasing him about it. The mice couldn’t exactly talk back. And give him advice. Coran… sure, he was Altean and probably had some insight on this, but, uh… no. Just no.  
  
Shiro… had been giving him really weird vibes. Lance knew _something_ was up, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
  
“It’s like someone made a slightly imperfect clone of him or something,” he muttered to himself. “Psh. Come on, Lancey Lance, that’s cartoon logic. That kind of shit doesn’t happen in real life.”  
  
Keith… Well, he’d gone to Keith before when he’d needed to, hadn’t he? Sure, he’d gotten a little brushed off when Keith came back, but emotions were running understandably high. Lance knew he could be a bit… much. He sighed, kicking at the floor and sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. So, Keith it was. Man, talking to Keith about stuff like this would be _weird,_ but at least he might get some new perspective on it.  
  
Straightening up he started to wander back in the direction of Keith’s room, figuring he might be there after an early training session with Krolia before coming to work with the team again. Krolia and Keith had been ordered to stick around with Voltron for now to watch for developments on the whole Lotor-and-the-Alteans thing.  
  
He knocked on Keith’s door, feeling quite the sense of deja-vu about it.  
  
“Come in,” Keith called, and Lance opened the door to see Keith towelling off his hair. Thankfully, he was fully dressed.  
  
“Lance,” Keith said, eyes widening slightly in surprise, “What’s up, man?”  
  
“Hey, uh, nothing much, just… Wanted to talk to you about something kinda important?” he asked slowly, hesitating over his decision but plowing through anyway.  
  
Keith lifted a brow, but gestured for Lance to sit at the desk as he plopped on the edge of his bed. “Well, I’m all ears.”  
  
Lance sat down in the chair and heaved a sigh. “Okay, so basically, Allura and Lotor are dating, obviously, but then they came to me today and said that they were fine with like, multiple-person relationships, right? So I was like ‘why are you telling me this’ and then they busted the news that Allura _liked_ me and wanted to date me. So I told them I needed some time to think about it because I’m really, like, conflicted? Because you know me, man, I’d love to date Allura, but Lotor’s been giving me some confusing feelings too, and I just want Allura to be happy, and if she’s happy dating both of us, cool, but since I’m confused about how I feel about Lotor, I don’t wanna go into this and fuck it up for her, you know?”  
  
Keith blinked, then inhaled slowly and deeply. “Alright. That’s a lot of information to try and take in at once. Give me a sec to think about that.”  
  
Lance nodded, fidgeting with his hands.  
  
Keith shut his eyes, trying to limit his sensory input so he could focus on thinking. After a few moments, he nodded to himself and opened his eyes, focusing on Lance. “Okay, Lance, I guess… Try to explain what those confusing feelings are?”  
  
“I dunno, like?” Lance sighed, scratching at his forearm and shifting his weight restlessly, “Okay, at first I was supremely jealous and hated him, right? But then he turned out to be a pretty good guy, even with the whole… Experimentation thing. Like, damn, I never expected something like that, and even then he did it _right,_  which was like, _extra weird._ And I just…. Looked at him and Allura and saw how _happy_ he made her. And I knew all I wanted was to see her happy, so maybe I could tolerate Lotor’s presence, right? So I let it go. And then we worked together and I talked to him about… My dead sister.”  
  
He paused to clear his throat, eyes shining with grief. “And he was so, like, good about it? And, uh. We might have held hands. But it wasn’t even romantic or anything? It was just? Supportive?” Lance sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. “An after that… it gets even more confusing because now I’ll look at him and I can feel my heart skipping a beat but it doesn’t feel like fear or anything, and then last night at the party, I caught myself looking at him a lot and marvelling over how stupidly pretty he is. “  
  
Lance huffed, crossing his arms. “I mean seriously, look at him. He’s a pretty boy purple space elf prince. And  he’s got such long, cool hair! It’s practically anime with the way he never ties it back and then it just. Doesn’t get in his face during battle? Literally how?” He dragged his hands down his face and groaned.  
  
Keith tried. He really, really did. But nothing could stop the burst of laughter from him as he realized what Lance felt, doubling over and clutching at his stomach.   
  
Lance glared at him. “Come on, man! You’re supposed to be helping me, not laughing at me!” he whined.  
  
“Come on, man, yourself,” Keith snickered, trying to pull himself together. “Okay, it’s obvious to me you’re also crushing on Lotor. Seriously, dude.”  
  
“But he’s a guy!” Lance blurted, looking confused, “I mean, I’ve always thought I was straight.”  
  
Keith shrugged. “I didn’t know I was bi until I met Shiro. And you didn’t hear that,” he said with a warning look, “Sometimes, certain people just… wake something up. Doesn’t always happen, obviously, but. There it is. So you could be bi, or pan. Hell if I know.”  
  
Lance blinked, sitting back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. “This is a first for me,” he said softly, “I’ve, you know, never questioned stuff like that before. I’ve always been attracted to girls and I can’t remember any time in my life where I felt the same way towards a guy, y’know? I mean, obviously you’re not gonna hate me for it, nobody up here is, but plenty of jerks back home still like to treat it weird. Some people in my family do, especially. Like, after my sister Ramira came out as a lesbian, some of our extended family treated her like such _trash_. Like she didn’t deserve to exist. And that was seriously tough at family gatherings.”  
  
Lance paused, rubbing at his eyes to try and force back the tears. “She had a really sweet girlfriend for a while, but they ended up breaking up. It was amicable and all but then the family’s treatment got _worse_ and… Even with like, her immediate family’s support? She…” He choked up and just mimed slashing at his wrists to get his point across.  
  
Keith’s eyes widened and he swallowed, having not expected the dark turn. He reached out and squeezed Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. That’s pretty crappy.”  
  
Lance shuddered, blinking rapidly against the tears, but failed to keep them back. They spilled over and he grasped the hand on his shoulder with a wobbly smile on his face. “No kidding.” He cleared his throat. “Um, so… Maybe I just repressed that part of myself because I was scared to end up like her. Because, seriously, the longer I think about it? The more I’m pretty sure I had a big fat crush on Shiro.” He laughed wetly, wiping at his eyes with his free hand.  
  
Keith smiled a little. “Yeah, don’t we all?” he joked.  
  
Lance smiled gratefully at Keith and took a deep breath. “Man, I was seriously obsessed with him. You don’t even know, like… I had posters of him on my ceiling at home, it was that bad. Oh my God, don’t tell him that, please!”  
  
Keith snorted, pulling back from Lance to laugh. “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll be the mature one.”  
  
Lance blew a raspberry at him.  
  
“See, exactly.”  
  
Lance laughed again, feeling much better already. “Okay, thank you Keith. So…. I dunno, I reckon I’m bi, then. Huh. It’s… weird to think that. To say it aloud.” He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “But… it feels right, with… you know. Being attracted to Lotor and all. Thank you so much, Keith. But…. now what do I do?”  
  
Keith shrugged. “It’s your relationship, not mine. But I’d suggest going back to them and saying you’re interested in both of them, if that’s okay. Something I do know? Despite… you know, having all my walls up? Is sometimes they need to come down to the people you wanna be closest too. Or you’ll never… never have anything healthy and happy. And that’s not fair to any of you.”  
  
Lance nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. “Yeah… I need some time to get used to this whole, like identity change thing first.” He shrugged. “But hey, does that mean you’ll talk to Shiro about _your_ crush soon?”  
  
Keith spluttered at him. “That’s _none_ of your—” he started to snap.  
  
“Business, I know,” Lance finished impatiently, “I just thought, maybe you could trust me, damn. I spoke about this stuff to you. Cheese-eating monkey-quiznak, Keith. You don’t have to be all grumpy about it.”  
  
Keith inhaled deeply again. “Okay. I’m sorry for snapping,” he sighed, “It’s just nice to finally be able to have privacy again. In the abyss with Krolia… There were these… waves? That gave you visions of the past. Sometimes of the future. Krolia and I couldn’t stop them and that… was definitely invasive as all hell. It wasn’t ever any fun and while we did talk about things it just felt like… It wasn’t because we wanted to. It was because we had to because we were forced into each other’s business. I love her, she’s my mom, and sometimes we talked about stuff before the waves hit and stuff, but it wasn’t always great. We were forced into trusting each other. We’ve got a pretty good relationship now but… Yeah, I miss having privacy and it’s nice not to have to explain everything anymore.”  
  
Lance took his turn to reach out and squeeze Keith’s shoulder. ”Okay. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried. That… kinda bites, dude. I’ll stop asking, okay?”  
  
Keith gave a tiny smile. “Yeah, thanks. This doesn’t mean you shouldn’t ever ask, by the way? Talking to you guys is… It’s nice to see you all again, really. And bond again.” He grinned wider. “Just, you know, respect when I don’t answer. And… yeah. I’ll talk to Shiro soon.”   
  
“Alright, cool. I hope it goes well for you guys; seriously, if anyone belonged together here? It’d be you two.”  
  
“Yeah, ditto, Lance.”  
  
*****  
  
Lance hummed to himself as he went to talk to Allura and Lotor the next day, having finished his mulling. He wanted to talk about all three of them dating each other. He really liked the idea of it, even if he was nervous.  
  
Raising his hand to knock on Allura’s door, he took a deep breath. “Okay, Lancey-Lance, be cool, you’re cool, no sweat,” he muttered to himself, “Nothing to worry about.”” He knocked rapidly and felt his heart rate kick up. _Shit, come on, I’m confident! I’m not losing my cool! This is fine!_ He told himself sternly.  
  
He listened to some shuffling noises with a furrowed brow, but it didn’t click until Allura answered the door, clothes askew and hair a mess, blushing. And Lotor was shirtless on the bed with the covers over his lower half, also blushing.  
  
Immediately, his face burned a bright red to match and he smiled awkwardly. “Uh, hey, I’m sorry for interrupting,” he mumbled, “But I, uh you know, made my decision and uh, I’ll come back later!” He turned on his heel and started marching away.  
  
“Wait!” Allura called after him, “Lance, I want to know. Please.”  
  
Lance turned around again and smiled sheepishly. “Well, I, uh. I want to date both of you, if you’ll have me?”  
  
Allura’s eyes widened and she turned away from Lance to presumably talk to Lotor. He heard some whispered words, a gasp, silence for a moment, and then Allura poked her head out again with a bright grin.  
  
“We both accept. Would you like to join us?” she asked, eyes sparkling, “Do say yes, the party gets a lot more fun with three, you know.”  
  
Lance’s blush, which had faded, returned full force. “I, uh, wow, you want me to join…? Like, with you two, having sex, at this exact moment?”  
  
“Yes, Lance, we both would like that,” she said, bemused, “It’s alright if you would prefer not to, I—”  
  
“No no, I absolutely would love to, uh, join, yeah,” he said eagerly, stepping forward again and coming up to the door. “I just, err, I’m not all that experienced with men, so… I don’t know what to expect? Or do? Heck, for all I know, you guys have totally different, uh, junk than I’m kinda expecting.”  
  
Allura stood to the side to let him in and Lotor smiled softly from where he was on the bed.  
  
“Well, it isn’t like we can’t show you,” he said in a low voice, staring at Lance with a burning lust in his eyes.  
  
Lance swallowed. “Oh, well, yeah, I just, you guys already know what you’re doing together, so.”  
  
“Well, it’s easier to teach one partner than two at once,” Allura said with a laugh, sliding her arms around Lance from behind. “We can be very patient, Lance.” She teased at the hem of his shirt, running her hand slowly up under it with her palm flat against Lance’s skin.  
  
Lance shuddered, leaning back against Allura with a soft whimper. “Okay. H-Holy cheese-eating quiznak,” he breathed.  
  
Lotor snorted softly and peeled the covers off himself. Lance peeked over and felt his jaw drop.  
  
“Christ on a cracker, is that a tentacle dick?” he asked, voice coming out in a squeak as Allura pinched one of his nipples. Fuck, he felt his cock twitch _already_ to half-hardness.  
  
Lotor laughed softly. “Yes, Lance, it is. Would you like a closer look?”  
  
Allura started kissing at the side of Lance’s neck and he moaned softly. “Oh, y-yeah, I… I’m a little nervous, not gonna lie, but…”  
  
Allura giggled softly and then bit down gently on Lance’s earlobe, making him jolt an his cock swell to fully erect. “I think you’re wearing far too many clothes to try that just yet, Lance.”  
  
“Ooh, yeah, yeah, uh, you kinda have to let me go, Princess,” he said with a small laugh of his own, pulling away. “And you’re not exactly naked either!”  
  
Allura rolled her eyes and shimmied out of her dress and underwear. Lance wanted to watch, but after all, he had to undress, too. Stripping quickly, he kicked his clothes into a messy pile by the bed.  
  
Suddenly, he was all too aware of how _plain_ he might be compared to whatever Altean cocks were in addition to Lotor’s weird tentacle dick, and he blushed as he half-heartedly waited for some kind of evaluating comment from the both of them.  
  
But nothing came, just Lotor’s burning gaze and gestures to get closer to the bed and Allura’s gentle push to follow Lotor’s directions. He stumbled slightly, but made his way over and knelt between Lotor’s legs, watching with fascination as Lotor’s cock writhed around.  
  
“‘S cool,” he managed to make himself say, reaching out tentatively. He stroked it and chuckled a little nervously when it tried to wrap itself around his hand.  
  
Lotor smiled and grabbed Lance’s chin gently, tilting his head up. “I’m glad you think so. Allura seems to love it when I’m inside her,” he said, getting closer to Lance’s face. “I’m sure you’d like it too, if you’re willing to give it a chance.”  
  
Lance’s breath caught in his throat. Damn, this new territory was scary, but he liked it, if the pre-cum pearling at the tip of his cock was any indication. “Mmmaybe another time, I… This is still new,” he said.  
  
Lotor gave him a soft kiss and Lance’s eyes slid shut. _Holy quiznak._  
  
“That’s more than fair,” Lotor finally murmured back, pulling away.  
  
“Well, I feel rather left out,” Allura complained, sitting next to Lotor.  
  
“Aw, Princess.” Lance smirked and let go of Lotor’s cock, shifting to kneel between Allura’s legs. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get the royal treatment.” He shimmied to lay down and looked over her crotch to assess what to do. It looked pretty much the same as a human woman’s, but the inside of her channel could have been different. Either way, he went for the clitoris-like protrusion and started sucking on it gently.  
  
He grinned to himself when he heard her moan and sucked more eagerly. Her hand came down on his head and gripped his hair as she gasped and bucked gently into his mouth.

Lance glanced over to Lotor and watched the other man pleasure himself as he stared at the way Lance pleasured Allura with dark eyes. Lance wished he could know what Lotor was thinking, but then he re-focused on Allura and slid his fingers inside her vagina, pumping them carefully. She gushed with wetness and Lance made a small sound of surprise when he felt some kind of gland that he assumed produced the wetness. He pressed against it curiously and smirked as Allura wailed and more wetness coated his fingers.   
  
“Oh, ah, Lance, I’m! I’m com—” She cut herself off with another wail as she came hard, clamping her thighs against Lance’s head.   
  
Suddenly, the phrase  _ I want her to crush my head between her thighs _ made a lot more sense to Lance. He pulled off as she finished and wiped his mouth, rubbing his fingers off on the sheets with a slightly sheepish smile.   
  
“That was very good,” she praised, sitting up a little straighter and smiling back.   
  
Lotor cleared his throat. “Looks like you forgot to take care of yourself, though,” he pointed out with a quirked brow, glancing at Lance’s still hard cock.   
  
“Hey, I had to take care of our princess first,” Lance said with a laugh, feeling more relaxed. He eyed Lotor’s cock a little with a soft hum. “You know… I don’t think it would be so bad to try getting fucked. I mean, like I said, this is pretty new to me, but… I wanna try it. And then next time I’ll top you into oblivion.”   
  
Lotor’s eyes lit up and he snickered. “Don’t be so sure of your abilities. I’ll have to see it to believe it,” he teased.   
  
“Oh, you’ll see it,” Lance snorted, shuffling over to Lotor. “Er… What do I, uh… do?”   
  
Allura looked over at  them with pursed lips. “You know, I’m feeling rather neglected again,” she commented, “Lance, why don’t you ride Lotor? Facing me, of course. And I’ll show you what I want when we get there.”   
  
Lance blushed. “Uh, sure. Sounds good. But, I think I need to be, like, stretched first? Human bodies don’t, uh, do that. Or self lubricate.”   
  
“That’s fine. I’ve been with a few aliens who were similar,” Lotor whispered hotly in Lance’s ear, making him shiver. “Allura, why don’t you distract him with that wonderful mouth of yours while I get him ready?”   
  
Allura smirked and bent down while Lance shuffled around to kneel with his legs apart so Lotor could get at him more easily, breathing a little shaky from nerves and anticipation. At the same as Lotor’s finger, thankfully coated in lub, pressed against his entrance, Allura’s mouth descended on his cock and his brain short circuited. All his focus was on the wet heat as Allura bobbed her head on him and he moaned, losing himself in the sensation.    
  
When Allura pulled of a few minutes later, he realized that Lotor had worked his way up to three fingers in his ass and he hadn’t even noticed. But he absolutely noticed when Lotor crooked his fingers and pressed against Lance’s prostate. He moaned and arched his back, trembling with the pleasure.    
  
“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s it,” he whimpered, “Lotor, I need you in me, please!”   
  
Allura giggled and pulled further away to watch them get settled. Lotor nuzzled at Lance’s neck and bit down gently, making Lance moan again as he pulled Lance into his lap and positioned his cock.   
  
“Are you ready, Paladin?” Lotor whispered.   
  
Lance nodded jerkily, nerves threatening to overwhelm him as he felt the tip of Lotor’s cock writhing against him, but he took a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m ready.”   
  
Carefully, Lotor slipped the tip of his cock in and gradually tugged Lance down his cock, listening to the other man moan with delight.    
  
Lance relaxed when he bottomed out, ass against Lotor’s thighs. “Oh, man, that feels weird, it’s moving inside me,” he commented, gasping when the tip of it rubbed against his prostate. “Oh, fuck, Lotor!  Are you making it do that or does it just know—” He moaned loudly as it rubbed his prostate again.   
  
“On its own, it seeks the most pleasurable spots and then rubs them,” Lotor explained, nipping at Lance’s earlobe.   
  
Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head slightly. “Feels so good,” he managed to say, glancing at Allura as she shimmied closer.   
  
“Hi,” she whispered, making them all laugh a little, “You look so cute like this, Lance.”   
  
Lance blushed again. “Y-Yeah? You too,” he said, smiling, “My particle barrier is  _ totally _ activated right now.”   
  
Allura sent him a flat look, but broke quickly, giggling and leaning forward to start making with with Lance. Lotor made a confused noise, but ignored it, starting to bounce Lance in his lap. Lance moaned into Allura’s mouth and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer. God, she knew how to kiss!    
  
After a few minutes of slowly sliding up and down Lotor’s cock and making out with Allura, she pulled away and shifted to reach up and make out with Lotor.   
  
Which put her breasts right at the perfect height for Lance. He started toying with them, pleased at the surprised moan from Allura. He carefully slipped a nipple into his mouth and started sucking — Jesus, he was pretty sure he had a bad oral fixation, but it felt so  _ good _ to suck on her tits like this. He switched periodically back and forth from one to the other, fitting as much of them as he could into his mouth to suck and nibble at. God, he was in heaven. Breasts to play with, Lotor’s cock in his ass constantly pressing on his pleasure button and the slide of it going in and out, it just all felt so good, and before he knew it, he was coming with a loud moan, leaning back against Lotor and pumping his cock hard.   
  
Allura pulled away from the two of them and Lotor slammed his hips up a few more times, choking on a gasp when he finally came as well.   
  
Lance made a small noise when his ass got filled with more cum than he’d anticipated. He hadn’t expected to feel so  _ full _ . But he liked it. He fell limp, leaning against Lotor and panting softly.   
  
“Holy. Shit,” he finally voiced, cracking a tired grin. “That was awesome. Oh man. I’m glad I said yes.”   
  
Allura laughed softly, her joyous sound accompanied by Lotor’s low chuckles.   
  
“We are too,” Lotor murmured in Lance’s ear as he pulled the smaller man off his cock. “Sorry about the mess I make.”   
  
“Ah, feels weird, but it’s okay, babe,” he said, attempting to stand up. He immediately flopped back down on the bed with a wince. “Oh, okay, moving is a bad idea.”   
  
“Are you hurt?” Allura asked worriedly.   
  
“Nah, fine, just really sore. I’ve never really used my muscles that way before. I’m mostly upset because i wanna go take a bath,” he explained, voice trailing into a whine at the end.   
  
Allura smirked and scooped him into her arms, grinned at his startled expression. “Well, let’s all go take a bath, then. We’ll take care of you darling,” she murmured.    
  
“O-Okay,” he agreed easily, smiling softly. “Oh man, though, be careful about when you lift me, because this is really  _ hot.” _   
  
“Ooh, I know exactly how you feel, Lance. When Allura first picked me up, I was starstruck,” Lotor said, grinning as he followed them into the bathroom.   
  
“Well, guess we have something in common, then,” Lance said cheerfully.   
  
“I suppose we do.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this yesterday, but I had an extremely hectic weekend. Classes started today, too, and the second job starts tomorrow. My time is going to be limited, but I do hope to upload another chapter this weekend to make up for this short transition chapter. Please R&R an have a good week, dear readers <3

Haggar scowled at her viewscreen, watching Lotor interact with Allura and Lance and seeing them  _ happy _ .   
  
“Disgusting,” she muttered, “He finds  _ love _ and it’s not even with someone Galra. No child of his could take the throne. It’s been ours for millennia! What is he thinking?”   
  
Ezor rolled her eyes, glancing to Acxa, but not saying anything. Haggar was obviously in an unstable mood.   
  
Acxa shrugged back at her.   
  
“Girls, it looks we’ll be moving our plans up a little. Lotor decided to tell the universe about his secret Altean colony. They’ll be safe; nobody wants to risk his wrath. Not even Sendak, the awful bastard. Now who does he think  _ he _ is, leaving us to try to run his own rebellion? At any rate, it’s time we took Project Kuron to the next level and brought Lotor home. He needs to be put in his place,” she continued, smirking as she turned on her heel and let the viewscreen disappear.   
  
She needed her Druids.   
  
*****   
  
Zethrid turned to her friends once Haggar had left. “Okay, so we’re not gonna sit here and take this, right? Lotor’s finally doing something  _ good _ for everyone. And for himself. That Witch is about to uproot everything he’s built and screw over the universe again,” she said, crossing her arms.   
  
“I agree. We’re finally reaching something resembling stable peacetime, and she wants to fuck it up? I don’t think so,” Ezor huffed.   
  
Acxa hummed lightly in thought, looking out the door where Haggar had gone. She’d be back to this room after collecting her Druids.   
  
“I think, once we have Lotor back, we’re going to ditch her. She’s crazy. All she wants is destruction, like Sendak. I, for one, am sick of it. Whatever happened with Narti… It could be what she did to the Black Paladin. And we didn’t know how to save her. Lotor probably didn’t, either,” she speculated, sighing. “We need him back. We’re not gonna let this crazy witch go through with whatever terrible plan she has.”   
  
“Awesome,” Ezor said with relish, “I can’t wait to bash her head in.”   
  
“Take a ticket and wait your turn, Ezor; I’m getting her first,” Zethrid said, grinning.   
  
Acxa rolled her eyes fondly. “Ladies, please, we’ll all get our chance. And we’ll kick some ass and get our best friend back. And definitely taunt him about his  _ migagyes _ .”

“Ooh, Allura’s gonna be great to get to know!” Ezor squealed, “Lance, too!”

Zethrid shrugged. “Eh. I think  _ one _ extremely loud and high-pitched person is enough for me,” she said, nudging at Ezor.

The doors slid open and they immediately straightened up and fell silent, staring at Haggar as she swept in with her Druids behind her.

“One, please remove your cloak. We’re going to tell our lovely ladies here about the newest plan,” Haggar said, smirking.

A Druid — evidently called One — lowered his hood.

Lotor’s face stared out at them and Ezor gasped, Zethrid took a full step back, and Acxa’s eyes widened.

“Seeing as Lotor has seen it fit to abandon his mother and betray the Galra Empire, I see fit to replace him. The moment Kuron brings him back, this clone will take his place and he will destroy Voltron from the inside and run the Empire as he should.”

“So the Lotor out there  _ is _ the original?” Acxa asked, carefully keeping her face neutral.

“Unfortunately, yes. But it matters not. Soon the Empire will have a proper leader again.”

“Mm. Well, tell us what we need to do to help. We’ll be sure to help restore the Empire to glory,” Acxa murmured, wording the phrase carefully.

Haggar smiled. “Good. Then here’s the plan…”

*****

Shiro winced, rubbing at his temples as yet another headache assaulted him. The Paladins plus Krolia, and Lotor were sitting together and trying to unwind after a run-in with some of Sendak’s faction, but Shiro wasn’t exactly getting any relaxation with this damnable, perpetual headache.   
  
Lotor noticed and gave his  _ migadyes _ a quick kiss before scooting over to Shiro. “Are you alright, Shiro? You look... Unsettled,” he said quietly.   
  
“Just this headache,” he muttered, “It’s been driving me up the wall.”   
  
Quirking a brow at the odd phrasing, Lotor nudged him gently. “The same headache you’ve had for quite a while now? Nothing’s working?”   
  
Shiro shook his head. “No, nothing. I just… can’t relax with it, you know?”   
  
The castle’s alarms suddenly blared and Shiro sprung up, even as he winced. Everyone else leapt from their seats as well and hurried to the bridge, but Shiro…. Shiro  _ froze _ . Lotor turned back as everyone hurried off, eyeing him with concern.   
  
“Shiro?”    
  
His eyes widened slightly as Shiro dropped to the ground, screaming as purple electricity suddenly crackled up his Galra arm.   
  
“What the quiznak is going on?” he murmured as he raised his hands, prepared to use some of his Oriande knowledge to try and disable the arm, but then Shiro roared and launched up, punching Lotor in the face and knocking him out cold.   
  
Shiro huffed as he gazed down at Lotor and then picked him up, eyes glinting purple as he listened to his Mistress’ instructions.   
  
_ “Take a pod and bring him to me. The Back Lion won’t activate as long as you’re under my control.” _ _   
_ __   
Nodding, Shiro jogged off and slipped into an escape pod. It was time.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I meant to post this sooner, hah. oops? but my life got so so busy ;; I'm hoping to wrap this fic up soon, though! Maybe only two to three more chapters left and it should absolutely be done by the end of the year, if not sooner. I predict sooner, probably by end of October, but I can't really make any promises. But I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R and enjoy your week <3

By the time Team Voltron finally figured out the signal had been faked, Shiro was long gone with Lotor, and they were left scrambling to trace the pod’s signal and chase after him.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Lance demanded, not sure anybody had the answer, but knowing he had to be the person to speak up.  
  
Allura bit her lip, taking Lance’s hand. “I don’t know. I don’t think Shiro would betray us like this, but… Unless that Witch had something to do with it, somehow?”  
  
Krolia stared at the view screen as the castleship raced after the pod. “We never knew much about Haggar and her Druids. Just that she had access to some dark magics. It’s possible that when Shiro was recaptured by the Galra, she did… _something_ to him.”  
  
“Like _what_?” Pidge needled, crossing her arms.”You can’t be seriously suggesting _mind-control._ ”  
  
“Uh, guys? Am I the only one who remembers that alternate reality we visited?” Hunk interrupted, “The evil Alteans made mind-control technology? Who’s to say Haggar, an evil Altean in _our_ universe, didn’t have the same idea and magic’d something to put in Shiro’s arm or something?”  
  
Pidge paled. “Oh… Fuck,” she cursed, smacking her forehead. “Of course! Goddamnit, why didn’t I check his arm better?”  
  
“Pidge, don’t you dare blame yourself,” Keith said suddenly, staring at her intently, “None of us could have known. Just because you know how to hack his arm a little doesn’t mean you knew everything about it. It’s possible even if you spent months in the code you wouldn’t have ever found… whatever might be happening to Shiro now.”  
  
Pidge grimaced, but nodded quietly. “Yeah, okay,” she whispered.  
  
Keith softened a little and pulled her into a hug. “Look, whatever happens, we’ll get him back. Maybe we can take off the galra arm and give him an Altean arm, or something.”  
  
“Pidge and I _have_ been designing stuff,” Hunk offered, “I’m sure Allura and Coran could take looks, too. Or even, we could ask the people at the colony. They probably would know stuff.”  
  
“We can worry about replacing his arm after we get him back,” Lance said, “Right now? We need to focus on stopping whatever plan Haggar has. It _can’t_ be good.”  
  
“Lance is right,” Keith murmured, letting go of Pidge. “We need to come up with plans. We don’t have any idea what we’re heading into, but we need to be prepared.” He shut his eyes, pain crossing his face. “Prepared to do everything we can to save Shiro, and if we can’t… prepared to kill him.”  
  
*****  
  
They tracked the pod to a single warship, watching from afar as it docked.  
  
“There’s… only a few bodyheat signatures,” Coran mumbled in confusion as he scanned the ship. “Haggar, naturally, Lotor, Shiro, plus seven others. Three are probably Lotor’s former generals, and I’d guess that the other four are her Druids. But no soldiers or guards? Plenty of sentries, but those are easy to trick...”  
  
“She’s up to something. We need to proceed with caution,” Keith spoke up, “Stealth mode.”  
  
“So does that mean we’re all cramming into the Green Lion?” Pidge asked as she slipped her helmet on.”  
  
“It wouldn’t if you’d give the rest of us that cloaking power,” Lance jibed, slipping his own helmet on.  
  
With that, they made a few adjustments to their plans and the paladins plus Krolia and Kosmo piled into the Green Lion. The flight over was silent. The breakin was easy, what with a teleporting space wolf and all. Careful takedown of sentries as they crept towards the room where Haggar and her buddies lurked. None of the wanted to be the guy who set off the alarms.  
  
Of course, Luck being a fickle lady, decided she was very distinctly not on the side of the paladins tonight and a patrol rounded the corner at the same time as the paladins. Alarms blared, shots were fired, and into the fray they went.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to reach the bridge. Pidge scrambled for a vent in the hallway and crawled in before the rest of the team barged in through the door, bayards activated.  
  
Haggar smirked at them from the raised platform. Lotor was nowhere to be seen, and Shiro… Shiro standing by her, eyes glinting purple, and small bits of purple electricity shooting up and down his arm. The four Druids and Lotor’s former generals stood in a loose semi-circle behind her.  
  
“Well well well, Paladins, so you tracked your little traitor to me. Good job,” Haggar said with a few sarcastic claps. “Enjoy being slain.”  
  
With that, the Druids leapt forward and attacked, Haggar watching self-satisfiedly.  
  
The Paladins weren’t a match for them as they teleported around, causing injuries and receiving little. Keith gripped Kosmo and started playing their own game back at them.  
  
Then Haggar pointed and Shiro snarled, jumping into the fight.  
  
“Shiro, this isn’t you!” Lance yelled in frustration as he battled away, switching between shooting and slashing at the Druids.  
  
“Of course it’s me, Lance,” Shiro said, grinning madly as he took on Krolia, “Just surrender already!”  
  
“Knowledge or death, Takashi Shirogane,” Krolia said, grunting as she tried fruitlessly to get Shiro to stop, “And I will not let you or me choose death today.”  
  
With everyone distracted, Acxa and Ezor went for the cryostasis pod, forcing it to rise from the floor. Zethrid took the opportunity to grab at Haggar, hopefully do something to take her out but she roared in pain when Haggar clutched at Zethrid’s hands and shocked her with dark magic.  
  
“You simpering fool,” she hissed, reaching out again to claw viciously at Zethrid’s face while she was down, “Did you think I did not know of your inevitable betrayal?”  
  
Zethrid screamed, clutching at her eye, blood pouring from the gash. Ezor turned as Acxa finished helping Lotor stumble free of the pod and gasped. Immediately, she sprung over and whipped her montral at Haggar, grabbing her by the neck and flinging her across the room. She dropped to Zethrid’s side with a quiet whimper.  
  
“Oh, _scrikker_ , Zethrid,” she whispered, helping her girlfriend sit up, “Are you going to be able to fight like this?”  
  
Zethrid grunted, forcing herself to stand up. “I have to. Someone has to save pretty-boy’s ass,” she snarked, removing her had from her eye and grabbing her weapon.  
  
Lotor hissed as he adjusted to being awake and in a fight, unsheathing his sword and charging in. He started his attack on one of the Druids and tried to recall any battle magic he might have learned in Oriande, but he couldn’t yet as he fought for his life.  
  
“Voltron, there’s something you need to know about the Druids!” Acxa yelled as she threw herself at one of them, “They’re—”  
  
“ _Lotor?”_ Allura gasped as she ripped one of their hoods off.  
  
“Yeah, that!” Ezor called out from where she and Zethrid were tag-teaming Haggar, “Clones of him!”  
  
Dark magic crackled throughout the room, and Lotor and Allura desperately tried to counter as much as they would with their uncorrupted magic. They were making little headway, and with Shiro fighting for Haggar, everything looked bleak.  
  
"Shiro, stop this!" Keith  shouted desperately as they fought, "Shiro, _please!_ I know you're in there! I love you, you idiot!"  
  
_That_ made Shiro pause, looking up for a second as the purple in his eyes flickered. "Keith?"  
  
Pidge dropped from the vent and slammed into Shiro, wresting open the panel his arm and jamming her USB into it. Shiro screamed and fell to the ground, passing out from pain as his Galra arm fell off due to the kill code Pidge had made.  
  
Immediately, Keith dragged Shiro's body off to the side, out of range of the fight, and jumped back in. He didn't have time to worry about Shiro when they were all in a fight for their lives, and he knew Pidge hadn't killed Shiro. If he wanted to make sure Shiro _stayed_ alive, he needed to finish this damned fight.  
  
At least with Shiro down, the fight turned more in their favor. Nobody had to worry about killing their friend, their teammate, their leader. The Paladins fought more vigorously, until the first thud of a body hitting the ground.  
  
Lotor pulled his sword from his clone's body, breathing deeply. He couldn't dwell on how uneasy such a thing made him just yet. Quelling his nausea, he focused and began copying the Druids' teleporting movements with a smirk on his face. Now that he'd figured out _their_ advantage, he could level the playing field a little.  
  
Acxa and Allura turned back-to-back as they fought against a Druid who'd decided to focus on them to increase their chances of seeing where the damn thing flashed around them.  
  
Finally, Acxa saw an opportunity and she smirked, linking her arm through Allura's. "I found a pattern in his movements," she whispered, "In a few seconds, he's gonna pop up in front of me. I want to spin us around so I can shoot him while you trap him with your whip."  
  
Allura nodded and smiled with grim determination. True to Acxa's word, a few seconds later she spun Allura around. Ready for it, she flicked her wrist and snapped her whip around the Druid's neck. She tugged hard and spun them back around so Acxa could put her gun to his face and shoot.  
  
The second Druid fell and Allura and Acxa both turned to fight another one, trying very hard to not think about what the hell had just happened. A clone of Lotor still looked like Lotor, even if it wasn't the same. It felt like _killing Lotor._ And that didn't sit well with either of them.  
  
Pidge was, frankly, _terrified._ These Druids were crazy powerful, and she couldn't get a handle on either of the remaining two, and with Haggar constantly sending waves of magic that made her vision dance with black spots, she was barely keeping herself alive.  
  
Still, with only three enemies left to take down, the ten of them finally had a bigger advantage. They teamed up three-on-one. Pidge, Keith, and Lance focused on one of the Druids, with Krolia, Hunk, and Allura on the other. Lotor and his generals attacked Haggar.  
  
Haggar never stopped her waves of magic, even as she copied her Druids' strategy of teleporting away from her enemies.  
  
"You'd fight your own mother?" she taunted Lotor, tossing back her hood and unshifting to show her true form. She didn't look like her old self too much anymore, but enough to be recognizable. "I thought you _loved_ Alteans."  
  
"I love the true Alteans," Lotor snarled, "You ceased to be one the moment you betrayed all of your people." He raised his sword and swiped at her again, gritting his teeth as she teleported away at the last moment again. How was he supposed to do this?  
  
Another thud and Lotor glanced at the rest of the room, seeing Lance pulling his sword-formed bayard from a Druid's body. Another moment and Hunk blasted the other off his feet with his cannon, followed by Keith and Krolia both taking an extra precaution by stabbing him.  
  
Just Haggar left, and the ten of them.   
  
Lotor smirked to himself.  
  
"You're cornered, Haggar," he said softly, stepping closer to her, "You're _finished._ There's nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide. You are not, and have never been a mother of mine. Accept death, foolish woman, for there is no victory for you here."  
  
Haggar glared at him and sent another wave of magic more powerful than before, knocking most of the rest of them on their feet.  
  
Only Allura and Lotor remained standing, and Allura came to Lotor's side, linking their arms.  
  
"You will lose," Allura said firmly, staring her down. "Lotor? Remember what we learned in Oriande?"  
  
Lotor glanced down at her while Haggar froze, smiling gently. "Of course, _roshelleaux._ Retribution."  
  
Allura smiled back and as one, they turned back to Haggar. "I am the Guardian of Life, as designated by all the past Alteans of Oriande," she intoned, letting the magic build up beneath her skin.  
  
"And I am the Guardian of Death, as designated by all the past Alteans of Oriande," Lotor continued smoothly, gripping Allura's hand as their magic built together.  
  
"You have slain many lives while avoiding death for too long," they continued together, eyes starting to glow white. Their magic crackled in the air, bright and brilliantly white. "Your retribution has come!"  
  
The spell, done being spoken, was ready to cast, and the thrust their free hands towards Haggar, sending the spell out. By nature, it was unavoidable. The Retribution spell cast the pain back at Haggar, all the pain she'd ever caused coming back at her _tenfold._   
  
Haggar was no match for the Oriande magic and fell to the white blast, screaming in pain. Lotor's face twisted slightly, but he refused to stop the casting, needing to finish this. He watched as her body turned to ashes and then dropped his hand, the glow fading from both him and Allura.  
  
They sank to the ground, having expended and extraordinary amounts of energy. Lance scrambled to his feet and hurried over, worried.  
  
"Guys, oh my god, are you guys okay, holy shit that was so fucking cool but oh my god don't be dead," he begged, kneeling beside them.  
  
"Not dead," Allura rasped, "Just exhausted."  
  
"Might need a healing pod," Lotor whispered, struggling to sit up and failing. "Or just bed."  
  
"Well, we'll get you there, wherever you need. Holy shit. I'm dating a literal god and goddess," he joked, grinning, "You guys were _amazing."_ __  
__  
After some discussion with the rest of the team, Pidge took Keith and Shiro back in Green. Once Shiro was squared away in a healing pod, Keith returned in Black and Pidge still in Green to take everyone back to the castle. Coran determined that Allura and Lotor just needed a good, long sleep before they could fully recover.  
  
Lance and Hunk helped the two to bed, with Lance giving them both a kiss and tucking them in before leaving them to heal.  
  
Keith stayed with Shiro's pod, staring at him. "Please come back to me, Shiro," he whispered, "We need you. __I need you."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I'm sorry it took me a whole two months to finish this story, but here is the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :)

In the days after Haggar’s loss, her allies who anyone who may have vaguely supported her scattered to the winds, some joining Sendak, others pledging allegiance to Lotor, and still others just hiding and praying they’d never be found.  
  
Lotor and Allura spent much of their time asleep, recuperating from channelling so much power. Tenfold of pain caused over ten thousand years was a lot to try to handle. Lance spent his time worrying about them and bringing them food when they did wake up. Altogether, they worked on updating Lotor’s generals with some things that had happened and Lotor had a very painful conversation with them about Narti. They’d understood and together they mourned her loss, at the same time feeling peace for having avenged the person who’d truly killed her. She’d been nothing left but a puppet by the time Lotor put her out of her misery. Gratefully, they’d been able to save Shiro. Haggar had had a direct line to Narti. Through Shiro, she’d only had his arm. Thus, he was able to recover.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Lance and Allura enjoyed spending time with Lotor’s generals, getting to know them and teasing Lotor about the embarrassing stories they had about him. And since he couldn’t escape, it was hilariously fun.  
  
Keith spent his days either training or staring at Shiro’s pod, waiting for him to wake up even once.  
  
Pidge, Hunk, and Coran focused on making Shiro a new arm. This time, it would be of Altean design. There would be no mind control or trackers embedded, just simple neuron connections to let Shrio operate the arm. It would be functionally the same, without weapons so far, but aesthetically nicer.  
  
“Shiro doesn’t want to have to apply for a permit for his own arm when we get back home,” Keith had said when Team Punk had asked about ideas for Shiro’s arm, “Let him decide when he gets out if he wants weapons in it.”  
  
Finally, five days after the battle was over, Shiro woke up. He stumbled free of the pod into Keith’s arms and Keith squeezed him tightly.  
  
“I was so afraid I’d lose you,” he said thickly, “I’m so glad you’re alive. I love you so much, Shiro, I should have said those words long before, and I’m sorry — ”  
  
Shiro hugged him back tightly. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered, “Don’t ever be sorry for that. I love you too, so much, I...I’m so glad I’m alive. I’m so glad _you’re_ alive.”  
  
“Me too,” Keith whispered back, crying into Shiro’s shoulder. He felt tears on his own shoulder from Shiro and they clung to each other for a while, having a much needed catharsis.  
  
Finally, they pulled back enough to meet their lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Shiro went to cup Keith’s face with his right hand, only to realize —  
  
“Uh, I don’t have an arm anymore. RIght. I gotta remember that,” he said with a soft chuckle, “I’m glad that thing is gone.”  
  
Keith chuckled slightly, brushing Shiro’s hair from his face. “Me too. You look… so much happier. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran all made a new arm, if you wanted it, though. Altean. Very sleek, so I’ve been told. And it’s _only_ an arm.”  
  
Shiro hesitated. “I...I’m not sure I’d want that right away,” he admitted, “I want time to think about it.”  
  
“Of course. I’ve got your back, baby,” Keith murmured, kissing Shiro again.  
  
Shiro smiled into it. “Thanks.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
*****  
  
Allura and Lotor were fully recovered by day six, and both desperately needed to _do_ something after being layabouts for so long.  
  
Then Lance came by to check on them again, still nervous despite the fact that they were up and fine.  
  
“Hey guys. Coran said you should be all good to go and stuff, but I still wanted to bring you lunch. I had Hunk bake some darberry pie for you, Lotor, since we still had some of the berries after our last visit to Olkarion. I know it’s your favorite!” Lance babbled happily, grinning at them as he set the tray on the nightstand. Then he looked at them and narrowed his eyes. “Buuuut… It looks you planned for something other than eating lunch when I came by. Your faces are all devillish.”  
  
“Whatever do you mean?” Lotor asked innocently, “This is just my face. I distinctly recall you saying something to like ‘you’re too pretty to be anything but a villain’, so perhaps this is just my ‘pretty villain’ look.”  
  
“Yes, and you always tell me I look angelic,” Allura added, just as innocently, “Your eyes must be tricking you.”  
  
But even as they protested, their eyes glinted mischievously, and Lance crossed his arms, smirking. “Alright, then, guess you don’t mind if I don’t stick around for lunch. I need to go to team training and all that,” he said, turning to walk away.  
  
Lotor, already naked, leapt from the bed and hugged Lance from behind, picking him up and ignoring his squeals, and pinned him to the bed.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere, my love,” he whispered as his hands encircled Lance’s wrists, “Allura and I have been oh-so-bored, waiting to heal up enough to have a little… fun.”  
  
Lance shivered, pupils blown wide with lust and he grinned. “Yeah? Well, why don’t you show me?” he purred back.  
  
“We plan to,” Allura chimed in as she peeled back the covers, revealing her own nakedness, “I believe Lotor wanted to have you between us? Do I have that right, _migadye?”_  
  
“You speak as if you don’t know,” Lotor jibed, playfully rolling his eyes and flipping him and Lance over. “First, I think our partner needs to get rid of his clothing.”  
  
Lance grinned, sitting back so his ass was over Lotor’s dick and ground down on him, grin morphing into a smirk at Lotor’s gasp. “I dunno, I think a little clothed dry humping is fun.” But he whipped off his shirt and stood to strip out of his pants, already half-mast as he straddled Lotor’s waist again.  
  
“So what’s the plan here?” he asked casually as he moved his ass over Lotor’s tentacle some more, watching as Lotor’s expressions betrayed how that made him feel.  
  
“You top Lotor… And I top you,” Allura said loftily.  
  
“Ooh, that sounds… wait, _what?”_ Lance asked, blinking in utter confusion.  
  
Lotor chuckled from beneath him. “Alteans can shapeshift, Lance, don’t you remember?” he asked silkily.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I mean, I knew that, but I didn’t realize you meant, uh. You know. Genitals? As well? That’s so… _hot_. What do you plan on shifting to, ‘Lura?”  
  
“Something relatively simple. Your Human penis isn’t that much different from an Altean one. But I do hope you’ll find the ridges enjoyable,” she said, watching him with dark eyes as she shifted herself a ridged cock.  
  
“This opens up a whole new world of possibilities,” Lance said, grin returning again, “Hey… Maybe you could shift to look like me sometime. I’ve always had dreams of, like, fucking a clone of myself or something.”  
  
Allura and Lotor both snorted at that, and then Lotor looked at Lance inquisitively. “I bet that could be arranged. But later. Your fantasy later, mine now. I’ve been sick, after all.”  
  
“What about Allura? When does she get a turn?” Lance teased, grinding down on Lotor again, “I mean, she’s been sick too.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t pretend this isn’t just as good for me,” Allura whispered, coming up behind Lance, lube in hand, and pressing gently against his hole, “I’ll share my own delightful fantasies later. For now, I think we should give Lotor his treat. He’s been longing for it.”  
  
Lance shivered, gazing down at Lotor and then leaned in for a heated kiss. Allura was right. They’d been way too chatty (mostly his fault, he knew, he was a babbler!) and he really, really wanted to get his dick inside Lotor.

And it was clear Allura wanted _her_ dick inside _him,_ if her intent stretching of his hole was anything to go by. He moaned and pulled off her fingers to shift and get between Lotor’s legs, taking the lube from her and working on Lotor. To his surprise, Lotor was already wet. Huh. Self-lubricating. Well, still, Lance wanted to be _sure_ he didn’t hurt Lotor, and a little extra lube never hurt anyone. He worked Lotor up, watching his face with fascination. He hadn’t gotten to see how either of his partners reacted to sex last time they’d done this, and he really wanted to now. Maybe next time he’d get to watch Allura.  
  
He moaned in surprise when Allura rubbed up against his prostate and pushed back against her fingers. Fuck, this felt so good. Last time he’d been trapped between them had been fun, but this felt decidedly more sexy than last time. They were all closer, now.  
  
“Lance, please,” Lotor begged, “I’m ready, I need you, please.”  
  
Well. Smirking, he lined up, feeling Allura pull out to wait patiently and feeling bad for making her wait, he slipped slowly into Lotor, watching the pleasure contort Lotor’s face into the most delightful expressions.  
  
He held still for a moment, nodding over his shoulder at Allura, groaning when her fingers returned to his ass and made sure he was ready before she, too, began to slide inside. Lance whimpered at the double sensation of filling and being filled. God, it felt so good. Allura’s breasts pressed up against his back and he shuddered in delight. And the _ridges_ on her cock. Holy. Quiznak.  
  
Together, they began to move, rocking the bed beneath them, moans filling the room. The slide of the ridges made Lance’s nerves go haywire, and watching Lotor enjoy being on _his_ cock, his plain human cock, despite the millions of aliens and varieties he’d had, well, now _there_ was an ego boost.  
  
Eventually, the sensations overwhelmed them all and they came, one by one. Lance, then Lotor when Lance reached to jerk him off and help him finish, and then Allura after a few more thrusts, pushing Lance’s overstimulation almost to the point of pain, but it felt oh-so-good.  
  
As they laid after pulling out and doing minimal cleanup, basking in the afterglow, Lance and Allura clung a bit more tightly to Lotor, confusing him.  
  
“Why are you both so… attentive to me?” he asked softly.  
  
“Because you just found out about having your identity stolen, like, nine more times after the first time,” Lance replied, deadpan.  
  
“That’s an exaggeration,” Lotor said, rolling his eyes, “There were only four Druids.”  
  
“Your point is?” Allura asked pointedly, “We’re worried about you.”  
  
“I’m pretty worried about us, too,” Lance admitted, looking to Allura, “I mean… All of us? We all… Killed Lotor, in a way. That’s not… I mean… _I’ve_ been having nightmares about it. About killing our real Lotor.”  
  
Allura fell quiet, snuggling deeper into Lotor’s side. “Yes… I think I would have had nightmares if I wasn’t so exhausted,” she admitted, “If Lotor wasn’t already by my side every night…”  
  
Lotor swallowed. “Killing myself… like that… it was frightening,” he admitted, “I never wanted to do that to myself. So it is… distressing. But they were puppets of Haggar. Nothing like the real me. I’m just glad we cottoned on to the plan before I actually got replaced. I don’t know what would have happened. Everyone I love would be dead. But… we’re all here. Safe, alive. And I’d much rather focus on that.”  
  
“Me too,” Allura whispered, kissing his cheek.  
  
“Yeah. Same,” Lance murmured, mirroring Allura. “Oh, boo. Lunch is cold. I forgot all about that.”  
  
Lotor laughed. Allura smiled. And life was good, for a moment.  
  
*****  
  
The universe seemed to be slowly patching itself. With the Voltron Coalition and the Galra Empire working together, they were able to create a proper police force to investigate terrorists, slave traders, and the like across the universe. Something better than just a military force. With people being happier and living without a constant state of threat from all Galra, the economy got a nice boost. (It definitely helped that Lotor had lowered the insane tax rate his father had in place so that more money went to the people. They didn’t need all that money for military anymore, and Lotor’s research cost less than that by far).  
  
More and more Galra swung to Lotor’s side as they realized they could have access to quintessence and how much _better_ things seemed. Fighting, however, was the only thing many of them knew how to do anymore. So the next step was implementing educations for many of the newly disenfranchised soldiers to discover their options, their passions. It was free, and they got stipends to support themselves and their families while they searched for new jobs. Certainly it was considerably less than it was when they were in the military, but the people could find things that made them happier.  
  
There was still one large, known threat left to tackle.  
  
Sendak and his Fires of Purification group.  
  
Other groups like them existed, of course, but as of yet many were too small to be anything that each planet couldn’t take care of on their own, if they even needed to, yet. There were still plenty of soldiers in place, ready to help eliminate big threats, monitoring the FoP activity and helping take out small bases, while teams Voltron and Sincline focused on the biggest threat of all. Sendak himself.  
  
Lotor showed his generals how to pilot the ships, feeling a pang when the seat he’d intended for Narti went empty. He taught them how to form Sincline, feeling the emptiness where Narti should have been, her life force not pulsing alongside everyone else’s. The Sinclince ships weren’t as sentient as the Lions, they didn’t choose their pilots, but they did _connect_ everyone on that base level. And he felt and shared in his generals’ pain with Narti missing, the hole in their hearts.  
  
_Romelle,_ said a voice in Lotor’s head suddenly, and he hummed in thought. If Romelle _wanted_ … She was old enough to be considered an adult. Lotor liked her. He was certain Zethrid and Ezor would as well. Acxa, he wasn’t too sure of, but maybe. Before he’d invite her to the team, he’d need to talk to his generals. See what they thought. Then plan some exercises with Romelle in Sincline.  
  
They’d have to train her in fighting on foot as well as in the ships, but the ships were the most important.  
  
Above all, Lotor trusted her. She’d been misguided, but he knew she’d be one of the people to help keep his head on straight. She’d do well as one of his generals. Once she was trained, of course.  
  
After the exercises with his generals were over, he called them to him for a meeting about Romelle.  
  
“I want to be clear. I am not looking for someone to replace Narti,” he began, “But we would be a stronger team with someone else. I have someone in mind, but I want to test the waters with her slowly.”  
  
“Another girl?” Ezor said, a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip, “Geez, Lotor, you sure like building harems, dontcha?”  
  
Lotor rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault if the ones who are the best of the best all happen to be girls. Besides… It makes a nice complement to Voltron, don’t you think? Even if it was never intended to work out like so.”  
  
Zethrid just chuckled, giving Ezor a noogie. “So, who is it?” she asked, “We gotta rough her up, make sure she’s up to snuff.”  
  
Acxa rolled her eyes. “You mean train her,” she corrected.  
  
“Her name is Romelle,” Lotor cut in before Acxa and Zethrid could argue further about semantics, “She’s from the Altean colony.”  
  
“Wait, you mean the girl that tried to get you killed?” Ezor asked in disbelief.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Acxa snorted. “Of course he likes her because of that,” she said, mostly to the other two, “It means she’s got a spine if she’s willing to stand up to Lotor.”  
  
“Exactly,” Lotor said, smirking, “She will need training, though. The colony didn’t exactly encourage army training. She’ll need to learn how to fly, how to fight, both with fists and sword. Or her weapon of choice. We’ll have to make sure she gets along with all of us. That is paramount. If a team can’t trust each other and work together seamlessly, then she isn’t going to join us.”  
  
“I dunno, the fact that she was willing to stand up to her own planet’s god seems pretty likeable to me,” Ezor said with a laugh, “She’s got a serious backbone!”  
  
Lotor chuckled softly. “Quite. I’ll inform Voltron of our trip to the colony and we’ll all go together to pick her up soon. In the meantime, we’ll have to watch out for Sendak and see if we can pick up on any of his plans.”  
  
*****  
  
A week.  
  
One single week was all they’d had to work on getting Romelle up to snuff with training, letting her in with the team bonding, and Sendak attacked.  
  
He went after Lotor’s command ship with his army, while Voltron was far off on Olkarion. Lotor’d been in the middle of a meeting about a shortage of quintessence in the Teluth galaxy and arranging a harvest from the void to be sent when the alarms blared. He shot off the most urgent distress signal he had at Voltron and ordered the seven representatives of the planets of Teluth to take cover as he threw himself down the halls as fast as he could, headed for the Sincline ships.  
  
His team joined him and they hurried into their ships, launching, Romelle sputtering at first but catching up, and Lotor breathed a tiny sigh of relief at that. A week hadn’t been long at all, but she was doing okay.  
  
Her first real test and it was up against _quiznakking Sendak!_  
  
He prayed she’d make it through. That they all would, but especially Romelle.  
  
Their quintessence melded as they formed Sincline, pulsing together as they geared up an fought, attacking Sendak’s ships and taking blows.  
  
A wormhole opened up and the Castle of Lions shot through, Voltron escaping it a moment later and Coran getting the Castle itself battle-ready.  
  
With both Sincline and Voltron attacking, the fight was a little more evened, but the people on Lotor’s ship who were manning the shields and weapons were in deep shit. Sendak’s attacks were relentless, focused on taking down Lotor’s command rather than Lotor first. Which made a horrible amount of sense. Show that Lotor couldn’t protect his people, that Voltron couldn’t, and more people would flock to Sendak. It made him sick.  
  
So he fought harder. He listened to the yells, mixing with his own, commands being called, shots fired, the chaotic energy of the fight driving him up the wall. He desperately wished he could just control it, make it go his way, but he couldn’t. Not without fighting desperately.  
  
He managed to drive the battle away from his command ship, focusing on Sendak’s ship while Voltron took out the smaller ones. Eventually, they had to board the ship, and they all disformed and charged in, taking out sentries and soldiers alike.  
  
Lotor knew this couldn’t be all of Sendak’s force, there had to be secret intelligence officers he’d placed strategically throughout the universe to keep the Fires alive, but he would have to content himself with taking down Sendak. There were other things to focus on besides finding out who was a spy and who wasn’t. That was why he had a team of deeply trusted people. People who loved him, whom he loved. He’d do anything to protect them. Protect the universe. Protect _everything_ he’d been fighting for _so long_ to preserve.  
  
Including facing his worst nightmare. He knew that Sendak was Shiro’s, too. He knew that Shiro wouldn’t rest unless he could be certain Sendak was dead for himself. And when Lotor finally came upon Sendak, he fought.  
  
Drawing on what he knew of Sendak’s new arm from the Kral Zera, Lotor fought. He fought for the universe, for freedom, for peace, for his friends, and above all, _for himself._ He dodged and weaved and clanged his sword against Sendak’s warhammer, trying to dislodge it, disable it, something, _anything._ He couldn’t get near enough to strike his sword through Sendak’s heart with it active.  
  
And then there was Shiro, shoving his sword-formed bayard through Sendak’s back as Sendak mocked Lotor, crushing Lotor under his boot when Lotor had failed to get up fast enough.  
  
Death by gloating. It was rather poetic.  
  
“Oh my god, he was totally doing the monologuing thing! Take that, dumbass!” Lance put it eloquently as he threw his fist in the air, pleased to see the fall of Sendak.  
  
Lotor laughed softly as he stood up, suppressing a wince. Thank _quiznak_ Sendak hadn’t fallen on him.  
  
“Shiro? Are you…” Lotor trailed off, looking at Shiro’s dazed expression.  
  
“I… Don’t know,” he whispered, suddenly looking terrified as he gazed down at Sendak’s body, “I half-expect him to wake up and…”  
  
Lotor hummed, turning and slicing his sword through Sendak’s neck and severing it from his body. Overkill, yes. But it felt needed.  
  
“Nobody can recover from that.”  
  
“Unless they’re Deadpool,” Pidge piped up as she sauntered into the room. “We throwing a party with Sendak’s dead body now?”  
  
Shiro snorted, offering a small smile. “No, Pidge. But thank you. I don’t think Sendak is Deadpool.”  
  
“What is Deadpool?” Lotor asked, feeling quite bewildered.  
  
“Oh, man, babe, when we get back to Earth, I have _so much_ to show you and Allura,” Lance said casually, grinning. “Anyway, I have less than zero desire to stand around and wait while Sendak’s body rots, so can we go, please? And then blow up this ship? And then I can take a shower?”  
  
Lotor chuckled softly, giving Lance a fond look. “As you wish, my dearest,” he said warmly.  
  
The small group walked away from the carnage and met up with the rest of the team, heading back to the Castle and taking care of the last of everything. Exploding Sendak’s ship was rather easy now that his followers had dispersed. They would need to be chased down later, but for now, it was enough to handle taking care of the ship and letting everyone have a good night’s rest after alerting the universe of Sendak’s death. The pockets of believers would still exist and fight, but without their figurehead, there wouldn’t be anything happening soon, most likely.  
  
Lance got his shower, as well as the others, and then almost immediately dragged everyone in for a cuddle pile in one of the lounge rooms, stating it was necessary for team bonding. He wouldn’t hear any objections and shuffled everyone in on the folded out couches to make one big, soft area to splay on.  
  
It was nice, to just lay there, surrounded by all the people they cared about. All their biggest worries of the world eliminated. A course set for Earth, only drifting that way for the moment. Coran was adamant about not draining Allura too much after she’d just recently finished recovering from the Retribution spell. So no wormhole yet, but the Paladins would live with it a little while longer. Lotor’s command ship followed after them with some tentatively trusted generals at the helm.  
  
Shiro sighed softly to himself and Keith rolled over, stretching himself across Shiro and nuzzling at his neck with a questioning murmur.  
  
“It’s nothing, Keith,” he muttered.  
  
“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Hunk piped up from where Romelle was spooning him.  
  
“Yeah, you don’t just heave a big ol’ world-weary sigh like that without something going on,” Ezor added as she nuzzled Zethrid.  
  
“You can always talk to us, Shiro,” Allura whispered, “We’re here for you.”  
  
“It’s just…. You know how I’ve been feeling… off? Disconnected? Lately?” Shiro asked, sounding as if he was questioning even himself. At the chorus of affirmative hums, he continued, “I finally figured out why. On our way back from killing Sendak, I was talking to Black about it, and… When she tried to save me from being taken by Zarkon? She was trying to  teleport me across realities to keep me away from him. She meant to bring me back. Except… Zarkon was still connected to her, so he yanked on my life force and stole me away. Parts of me were stuck in her, hence the headaches and everything. She didn’t take me back as a paladin sooner because she didn’t want to mess up again.”  
  
He paused, distracted as Keith started laying kisses over his neck. “She’s been trying to figure out how to reconnect my consciousness ever since. She couldn’t do anything with Haggar connected to me, though. And after she died, Black still couldn’t do anything. And today, after Sendak was killed? After… _I_ killed him… I guess it unlocked something, because I was finally so at peace that when I was in Black, I was put back together. And boy, did that feel weird.” He chuckled slightly. “So Black explained everything to me. Like I’m doing now.”  
  
“That’s fucking crazy,” Lance said, propping himself up slightly to look over to Shiro, “But I’m happy that you’re okay now. No more strange headaches and all. Maybe we should play more Monsters and Mana!”  
  
“Only if I can be a paladin,” Shiro grinned, laughing when Lance groaned and flopped back down to nuzzle at Allura.  
  
“You and your paladin-ing,” Coran grumbled.  
  
“Okay, I’m missing something here,” Keith said, raising a brow at Shiro. “But I don’t care. I’m just happy to have my Takashi alive and well.”  
  
“Aww, Keith,” Shiro said, blushing. “You’re too sweet.”  
  
“Just don’t start fucking in the cuddle pile,” Lotor said idly.  
  
Shiro squawked and everyone else had a good laugh.  
  
Life wasn’t perfect, but it felt pretty close.


End file.
